Lil Brat
by Iradai Lostrengo
Summary: Aizen asks Gin to perform a 'simple' favour for him, and Gin agrees. Little does Gin know, but the 'simple' task is a little more complex than he originally thought.
1. Lil Brat

**Li'l Brat**

"Uhm...you wanted to see me, Aizen-taichou?" Gin tentatively opened the door to Aizen's room, peeking in to see his leader sitting in a large leather chair, smiling devilishly.

"Yes, please come inside, Gin," Aizen said, tilting his chin upward slightly, resting his head on his hands, "I did want to see you."

"What's this all about?" Gin asked, trying to keep a straight face as he entered the dark room. In that position, with his legs crossed and his eyelashes batting, Aizen almost looked like a..._no, I don't think it's possible for Aizen-sama to be an uke,_ Gin thought to himself, _the idea is breaking my brain!_

"Oh, Gin," Aizen said, uncrossing his legs and folding his hands together in his lap, "would you do a favour for me?"

"I...I'd do anythin' for you, Taichou, you know that," Gin said, nodding feverishly. Aizen's overpowering presence was making him sweat.

"Anything?" Aizen smiled, getting to his feet and coming very close to Gin. The silver-haired man swallowed hard, feeling Aizen's warm breath on his face as he put his hands on Gin's shoulders, "I'd be very pleased if you did just _one _thing for me, Gin. Very pleased indeed."

"W-what is it?" Gin asked, though he knew he'd say yes to whatever Aizen asked him; it was his duty, after all.

"Well," Aizen said, "just go down to Szayel's lab, and say that you said yes. You will have a _little _operation, but then, when you come back here," he smiled, his hair falling between his eyes, "I'll fuck you, if you want."

"Uuu..." Gin's face went red, "aha, I'll go right now, heh heh!" He smiled broadly and slipped out of the room once more, the reward of sex with _Aizen_ floating above his head. Sure, having a surgery seemed like a large consequence but, really, it was sex. With _Aizen._ _Maybe he'll let me tie _him_ up this time_, Gin smiled, hurrying down the corridors towards Szayel's laboratory. He rounded a corner, and-

"Yo, Gin," Nnoitra came out of nowhere, it seemed. Gin ran right into him, which felt like smashing into a brick wall, "Ah! Watch where you're going, man!"

"Oops, hah," Gin fell back, "sorry, I was looking forward, not _upwards_."

"Oh, you're so funny," Nnoitra said dryly, "where you off too so fast? Never seen you move so fast 'cept when you're being chased."

"Goin' to Szayel's lab," Gin said, "Aizen-sama asked me too."

"Going to Szayel's lab?" Nnoitra looked at him oddly, "why?"

"I just said, stupid," Gin rolled his eyes, "because Aizen-sama told me to. And don't look at me like that, eh? I'm not gonna _steal your man_." Everyone knew that Szayel and Nnoitra were a couple. A few years prior, per the wishes of Aizen, Szayel had preformed an experiment on Nnoitra, which ended up in an impregnation. Nine months later, and they had a baby girl named Verena and a cute coupling with each other. No one knew that Gin and Aizen...got along quite well, though many of the Espada had a suspicion.

"Hey, I didn't think that at all," Nnoitra said crossly, "I was just gonna come with you. God, you're so mean to me."

"Go away, no one loves you," Gin smiled, taking off down the hall, leaving Nnoitra in the dust, "motherhood's made you weak!"

He ran for a little while, before slowing back down to a walk. A few more feet, and he was at Szayel's door, though he needn't enter, for the scientist as was waiting for him outside.

"Well, hello there, Gin," Szayel said, sounding creepier than normal, "Aizen-sama told me you'd be coming, and here you are!"

"Uh, yeah..."Gin looked at Szayel curiously; he didn't like Szayel much, but did enjoy being a bother to him. There was something about that pink hair; it could not be trusted, "yep, he said you were supposed to do somethin' to me."

"He didn't tell you what it was?" Szayel asked, cocking a pink eyebrow. Gin shook his head no, shrugging.

"I don't really care. Jus' do it, kay?"

"Alright, come on in." Szayel said with a sly smile, opening the door and leading Gin inside the lab, "so, what did he give you to get you to do this?"

"He's my master, I'd do anything for him," he smiled,_ well, I'd do anything to get laid, _"Why? What exactly are you doing to me?" He said this, for Szayel had walked over to a cupboard under one of his work benches, and had pulled out a little Gin-doll.

"Just rearranging some things," he said, smiling as he played with the arms of the little doll, "remember when Aizen-sama made everyone get one of these? They come in handy for medical purposes, don't you agree?" Gin stared at him, his smile unwavering, though he wondered what Szayel did to that doll at night time.

"Um, y'know," Gin stared at the doll as Szayel carefully popped the front plate off of the Gin-doll, "maybe I don't want to go through with this...!"

"Oh, just lay down on the operating table," Gin tsk-tsked, waving a gloved had to an empty work bench, "and it'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah..." Gin laid down on the table, his smile fading. _Jus' remember...I get laid by the master tonight_, "uhm...you gonna put me to sleep?"

"Oh, silly me, I almost forgot!" Szayel said, looking up from the insides of the doll, "oh, and take your top off, and let me do my business."

* * *

"Hey...Aizen-sama..." Gin entered Aizen's room for the second time that day. He had passed out during the operation, when Szayel started ripping out organs, and now he felt quite queasy, and the thought of putting much effort into anything wasn't appealing, even if it was a night with Aizen. But he was excited, because on occasions like this, Aizen always made tea.

Tonight was no different, with a teapot set on an electric burner at Aizen's bedside. He sat on the bed, having shed some clothing from earlier, reading a book cross-legged. When Gin came in, he looked up casually, and smiled.

"Welcome back, Gin, that took you a while, didn't it?"

"You never told me it was a major operation," Gin said, eyeing the teapot longingly, "I feel queasy."

"Shall I remedy this?" Aizen asked, throwing the book aside, "come here." Gin came forward and sat in front of Aizen on the bed. The ex-captain smiled deviously, and leaned behind Gin to grab the teapot, "with some tea?"

"That might make me feel a little better," Gin smiled, taking a cup in his hands. Aizen poured him a cup and patted his knee, while Gin complained, "yeah, no. I don't even wanna know what he did to me!"

"But tell me, my lovely, faithful companion," Aizen said, leaning forward, closer to Gin, "did Szayel say it was a success?"

"Yeah, yeah he did." Gin nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Aizen laughed quietly, then, throwing his teacup aside, proceeded to make Gin's night a whole lot better.


	2. The Family Photo

**Chapter 2: The Family Photo**

_(8 weeks, 1st Trimester)_

"Where's Gin?" Grimmjow growled, bearing his fierce canines, "he's the _only _one missing!"

"Screw it, just take it without him." Szayel said, "I mean, you know how long it took me to get Nnoitra looking presentable?"

"Shut the fuck up, I brush my hair every day." Nnoitra said, "that's how it stays so silky smooth, and I use the conditionner. Y'know, it says that on the bottle, eh? Of the Pantene Pro-V. It says to use it everyday and it'll make your hair silky smooth."

"...Can I go?" Zommari asked, "I'd rather be doing anything but listen to Nnoitra talk about his hair."

"My hair is the shit." Nnoitra grumbled, which caused Szayel to whack him on the head, "ow! What the hell?"

"No, you have to stay!" Lilynette cried, "An' you! Starrk, wake up damn it!"

"Huh?" Starrk raised his head, blinking in the bright light, "did he take it yet?"

"No, 'cause stupid Gin isn't even here!" Grimmjow hissed, sitting next to Nnoitra, his blue hair slicked back.

"Now, now, Grimmjow," Aizen said, "be good. The Espada Family photo isn't scheduled to be taken until quarter past, and it's only ten after. No need to hurry, we have eternity."

The whole of the Espada were arranged on a set of bleachers in the meeting room. Tousen was taking their photo, to be hung up on the wall, and everyone was there, primped and proper and ready to go, except for one silver-haired man. On the top row were Yammi, Zommari, Aaroneiro, and Barragan, all of whom looked exceptionally grumpy. In the middle row, was Nnoitra on the end, with his arms crossed, prodding Ulquiorra who sat in front of him on the lower level with his foot. Szayel sat next to Nnoitra, and Grimmjow was on his other side, picking at his fingernails, snarling. On the first level was Aizen, Starrk, who had a passed out Lilynette on his shoulder, and looked like he was drifting off to sleep as well. Next to Aizen was Harribel, who gazed out towards Tousen and the camera listlessly. Ulquiorra sat next to her, getting a little annoyed by Nnoitra above him, but frowned at the camera instead.

"He'll be here," the Quarto said, not even a tinge of annoyance in his voice, which made Nnoitra kick him harder, "please stop that."

"But," Grimmjow fumed, angrier that he was missing _Sex in the City _than anything, "if I had to get dressed up and stuff, I want it to at least happen on time. Fucking moron..."

"He's never usually this late." Aaroniero said, sporting a trendy polka dot bow-tie.

"I heard he was sick," Yammi said, "cause he hasn't been bothering me lately. My poor dog needs exercise; he usually walks him and all...I just sit there and eat and sleep."

"Oh, so you're like Nnoitra?" Szayel asked. This time, Nnoitra was the one to whack Szayel in the back of the head.

"Oh, there he is." Aizen said calmly, placing his hands on his crossed legs. Gin came scurrying through the door, not frowning, but defiantly not smiling. His face was gray, and he was sweating, like he had a fever.

"Dude, you're so late!" Grimmjow growled, giving Gin, who hurried to Aizen's side, the finger, "what the hell man, I'm missing my show for this!"

"Sorry, guys," Gin said, "I'm not feeling very well at all. I'm sick..." he laughed sheepishly, "I mean, I was jus' throwing up jus' now."

"Oh, gross!" Szayel cried, "how uncleanly! Did you change your clothing after?"

"Yeah," Gin said, "it's a good thing I don't have long hair like Nnoitra. 'Cause when you were throwing up with mornin' sickness, I bet Szayel had to hold it for you," he crinkled his nose, "any you smell like a bowl of fruit, Nnoitra, did someone dip you incense, or were you using your shampoo again?"

"I don't smell anything." Starrk said, frowning.

"Oh, screw you," Nnoitra hissed, crossing his arms and kicking Gin, who was on a lower level than him, in the head, "you puke your guts out for days. It couldn't be helped."

"Speaking of morning sickness..." Szayel said, looking to Aizen, who very slightly shook his head, "I mean, _not _speaking of morning sickness."

"What was that?" Nnoitra cried, looking from Szayel, to Aizen, to Szayel again. Szayel flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"What was what, Nnoitra-kun?"

"That! You totally just had an eye-conversation with Aizen-sama!" Nnoitra cried, his arms flailing, "I saw it! I did, I swear!"

"You must be mistaken, my dear Nnoitra," Aizen said, rubbing his chin and smiling, "I did not say anything to Szayel, especially not with my eyes."

"Like Aizen-taichou would even talk to Szayel with his _eyes_." Gin said, possibly rolling his eyes; no one could tell.

"No, he did," Nnoitra said, even though Grimmjow groaned like he was dying, "it was about the morning sickness thing!" he gasped, "oh no! It's not what I think it is, is it?"

"It probably isn't." Ulquiorra said.

"Uh...what do you think it is?" Gin asked, "Aizen-sama?"

"I shall tell you later." Aizen said, "shall we take the picture? Tousen?"

"I'm trying to find the on button, master." Tousen said, fumbling with the camera.

"Who gave the blind guy the camera?" Yammi asked.

"He doesn't care if he's in the photo," Aaroniero whispered back, "he can't see the damn thing anyways!"

"Gin's pregnant!" Nnoitra cried, jumping up and pointing, "he is, isn't he? _I knew it_!"

"I'm...what?" Gin glared at Nnoitra, his stomach churning.

"No! Think about it! He's been sick for a while, and mysteriously only in the morning."

"Oh, _mysteriously,_ big word." Gin said dully.

"And he could smell my shampoo from all the way down there! That's something only pregnant people can do!" Nnoitra said, "They can smell random stuff from a mile away!"

"A-Aizen-sama...?" Gin's face was going white, and he had started sweating again, "please tell me..."

"We are here to take a photo," Aizen said sternly, "let us take the photo! Tousen!"

"Y-yes sir!" Tousen fumbled with the camera, nearly knocking it over, "Okay, on three! One..."

"Oh, God," Gin moaned, his stomach doing flips again, "I think I'm gonna puke!"

"Two..."

"I told you!" Nnoitra said, "you _are _pregnant! Muhaha! I can laugh at _you _now!"

"Shut up, Nnoitra," Gin grovelled, "you're making me sick."

"Three!"

"Ugh!" Gin couldn't hold it in any longer. Just as Tousen took the picture, he threw up on Aizen, who wasn't pleased at all.

The whole picture was to pot; Nnoitra pointing and laughing, while Szayel next to him was trying to get him to stop. Everyone in the back row were either glaring at the camera, unaffected, or staring at the events that unfolded beneath them. The front wasn't any better; Ulquiorra finally snapping and turning 'round to yell at Nnoitra, and Starrk, fully awake now, jumping out of the way of Gin's way with Lilynette, who looked like she was running from a flamethrower. Grimmjow was laughing at Gin, and Aizen just looked horrified. Gin looked rather...sick.

"Gin!" Aizen cried, jumping up and away, "...oh, gross...this was my good uniform, too."

"I-I'm sorry, Aizen-sama!" Gin cried, his face bright red, "I'm sorry!"

"Aha!" Nnoitra thought it was hilarious, laughing very hard, "serves you right, bitch!"

"Nnoitra, really," Szayel glared at Nnoitra, "don't you remember when you were sick like that?"

"Yeah, and that bastard was laughing at me," Nnoitra said, "now he's got what was coming to him. This is hilarious."

"I'm not finding it funny at all," Gin said, his face losing its red, but fading back to a dull gray colour, "Aizen-sama, Szayel...is it true?"

"Yes," Aizen sighed, "I wasn't going to tell you for a little while longer, but thanks to Nnoitra." He groaned, rubbing his temples, "I suppose the secret is out prematurely."

"Uu..."Gin groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh, god, not again," Grimmjow said, "well, he took the picture, I'm leaving before this gets too...well, I suppose it can't get any weirder than it already is." He got up and left. Mumbling excuses, most of the other Espada left, as well, leaving Aizen, Gin, Nnoitra, and Szayel.

"I mean, I'd say congrats," Nnoitra said between bouts of laughter, "but I'm too busy thinking up all the insults I can throw at you...haha!"

"Nnoitra-kun..." Szayel said, pulled on Nnoitra's arm, "let's leave these two alone...the poor guy."

"You knew all along, didn't you!" Gin pointed a finger at Szayel, "it was probably you who did it, too!"

"Maybe..." Szayel smiled playfully, "I may have had something to do with it. But you had said yes to it, I figured. And I really just wanted to cut something open," he laughed, "come, Nnoitra."

"Fine," Nnoitra crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, but followed Szayel away, anyways, "see you, preggo."

"Ah," Gin cried, "Rangiku will be upset about this."

"Hm?" Aizen cocked an eyebrow, "what did you said?"

"Nothin'," Gin got to his feet, "I wanna go lie down."

"Ah, yes, well," Aizen looked down at his dirty uniform, "I have to go change my clothes, anyways. So let's go back to my room."

"Okay, okay," Gin had just barely gotten over the initial shock by this point; his heart was still pumping like crazy, and he still felt queasy, but he wasn't sure why anymore, "wait...if I'm...pregnant...when did it happen? 'Cause I really don't remember, an' I don't look fat or anythin', so it had to have been not too long ago."

"Two months ago Wednesday, actually," Aizen said, "you don't remember? That had nothing to do with me; you should remember when Szayel gave you that operation about two months ago."

"I—" Gin's face went blank as the memory came back, "Oh yeah. So _that's_ what he did to me..." He tapped his bottom lip with his forefinger, "uuu...Aizen-sama...who's the _father_?"

"Well, _I _am, of course!" Aizen said, looking quite offended, "who else would it be?"

"Oh, well..." Gin rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, I suppose that _would _make sense. Two months, eh? Hm," he rubbed his chin, "I could rock this, y'know."

"That's why I chose you as the next one to reproduce," Aizen said, "Nnoitra was a good test, but this is the real deal," Aizen wrapped his arm around Gin's middle, "so do a good, job, okay?"

"Heh..." Gin said, "I wouldn't get so close...I'm still feeling nauseous."

"Oh." Aizen moved a little while away, "don't remind me...well, now you know...suprise?"

"Wait a moment," Gin's face clouded for a moment, "but...Nnoitra was an Esapada, and so Verena is an Arrancar...wouldn't this lil brat turn out a shinigami? So really this is another test!"

"I'm sure it'll work out," Aizen said dully, "if you do your job right."

"Hey...don't you think you shoulda told me earlier?" Gin said as they entered Aizen's room, "'cause...aren't you supposed not drink?" Gin laid down on the bed; it was a round king sized memory-foam mattress, with a circular, black headboard and white sheets. Aizen's room was the biggest of all of Las Noches; it was also the most equipped with whatever Aizen wanted, especially things to entertain him.

"...You didn't drink did you?" Aizen cried, his eyebrows knotting together as he took off his shirt.

"Uh...no, actually, now that I think of it," Gin said, "'cause, remember, we ran out of Sake?"

"Oh, yes, 'ran out'..." Aizen said, throwing off his shirt and putting on a new one, before sitting next to Gin on the bed, "well, I suppose I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to cause unneeded stress," Aizen smiled, "I heard that was bad for the baby."

"Ah!" Gin's stomach did a back-flip, "oh...don't remind me..."

"You should be honoured to house my seed in your body," Aizen said, rubbing Gin's head and messing up his silver hair, "and don't laugh, I was serious." He leaned forward, puckering up to kiss Gin on the cheek, but instead, suddenly reeled back in terror, "ah! What is that?"

"What's what?" Gin cried, bringing his hand to his cheek, "what?"

"Is that a _pimple_?" Aizen cried in horror. Gin jumped up and ran to the mirror across from the bed. Leaning in close to examine his face, he saw it; a big red dot on the side of his face. A _pimple_! HE hadn't had acne in years and years! _What the fuck is this?_

"Holy shit!" Gin cried, "how...unfortunate."

"I think it's a pregnancy thing...?" Aizen said, obviously grossed out. Gin was mortified.

"I'm not feeling too well..." Gin said, "I think I'm going to go to my own room and sleep."

"Awh, you don't want to stay?" Aizen asked, leaning back on the bed.

"No," Gin said darkly, his voice like the grave, "I'm going to go before I puke on you again."

He stormed out of the room, leaving Aizen alone and feeling scolded.

"Oh dear," Aizen said to himself, "I had forgotten about the mood swings...oh dear, someone save us..."


	3. Not What I Was Expecting

Chapter 3: Not What I Was Expecting

(13 weeks, 2nd trimester)

"Yo, Gin, you know there's a meeting today, right?" Nnoitra said, sitting on the floor of his bedroom.

"Yeah," Gin said, holding his head in his hands from where he sat next to Nnoitra, "Aizen-taichou told me yesterday. Don't wanna go, though."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, trying to balance his sword on his index finger.

"I'm super tired," Gin said, "all the time. An' Aizen-sama always goes on an' on about the same stuff, anyways. We're probably gonna try and attack Soul Society again or somethin'." He yawned, "he's sorta borin' during the day."

"...And he's more exciting at night?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh heh, oh yeah." Gin said nodding and smiling wildly.

"Uh..."Grimmjow didn't say anything, though his face showed disgust as his lips curled.

"You know what?" Nnoitra yawned, "_you're _boring, Gin."

"What?"Gin's eyebrows knit together, suddenly exploding with anger, "I'm not borin'! I'm the opposite of borin', y'know! Tousen is fucking borin', that's why I leave him with Zommari. They're actually pretty good friends." He sighed sweetly and leaned back on the floor.

"...Dude, when will your hormones even out, it's fucking scary." Grimmjow cried, running his hands through his blue hair and sighing, "shit, I'm bored."

"Yeah, me too," Nnoitra looked listlessly at the wall of his bedroom, subconsciously braiding his hair, "...wanna go play with Verena?"

"It's better than sitting here bored 'til the meeting, I guess," Grimmjow said, getting to his feet, brushing off his hakama, "that kid is damn cute."

"Yeah, I know," Nnoitra said, "it's cause she's half me, and I'm fucking sexy. Yo, Gin, you coming?"

"I don't want to get up," Gin said, "if I get up I'll have to pee again."

"OH, get used to it," Nnoitra rolled his eye, and pulled Gin to his feet, "you'll have to pee again anyways. Believe me. And it's better that you have to go to the washroom than throwing up, anyways, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. That's been lightening up, though, which is good 'cause I don't think I could take much more of that..."Gin rubbed his eyes, shuffling out of Nnoitra's bedroom behind the other two, "at least when I see Nnoitra I know it's possible." He laughed, while Grimmjow groaned.

"Dudes, if you're gonna talk like chicks you should go hang out with Cirucci."

"What? That Privaron? She doesn't talk like a chick," Nnoitra said, "she's not even a chick cause she's so loose. And fucking rude."

"That's why you should hang out," Grimmjow said, "you're so alike, you'd get along well."

"Oh, hah hah," Nnoitra said sarcastically, shoving his hands in his pockets, "now...just to find that little girl."

"I can't believe you never know where she is," Grimmjow sneered since he thought it was funny, "dude, she's you're kid, right?"

"Yeah, Szayel takes care of her during the day," Nnoitra said, "'cause I told him I was busy today. Sometimes his Fraccion watches her. But she's like, five, so she runs around by herself a lot. Err, not by herself, she's got the Numeros following her!"

"Great parenting, that is," Gin said, "no wonder you were just the test subject."

"Hey, I still love her," Nnoitra stuck out his tongue at Gin, "look, there she is, it's all good," He nodded his chin forward, where the hallway opened up to a large, high ceiling roomed. The little girl sat in the middle of the room, her long, bright pink hair falling in front of her face as she seemingly strangled her stuffed unicorn, "yep, that's my girl..."

"Mommy!" Verena lifted her head when she heard Nnoitra and went running over to him, hugging his spindly legs.

"Yo," Nnoitra said, "what's up, my girl?"

"I find it funny," Gin giggled, "that she calls you Mommy when Szayel is the girly one."

"It's better than what she calls you." Nnoitra said, patting Verena on the head as she stared up with giant golden eyes at the Espada.

"What? What does she call me?"

"Creepy as hell." The little girl said, before burying her face in Nnoitra's side. She was actually quite tall for her age; and very smart, too. She was already reading high-school level books and University level maths, and helped out Szayel in the laboratory a lot of the time. His Fraccion scared her, though, so sometimes she just wandered off by herself and played with her stuffed animals. She was smart when it came to reading and science, but when it came to talking, she was less than par. She swore a lot for a five-year-old.

"I'm not-yeah, I am sorta creepy, aren't I, ha," he laughed, scratching his nose, "ah well, better creepy than a softy like y'all."

"She's not afraid of Grimmjow." Nnoitra said, "actually she kinda loves him, which I think is super weird."

"Yeah, I'm that awesome," Grimmjow said, bending on one knee and opening his arms wide, "what, no hug for uncle Grimmy?"

"Yes!" She said, hugging Grimmjow and leaping up into his arms.

"Oi," she knocked the breath out of him, "god, kid, you're getting heavy...when are you gonna get your Zanpakuto, eh?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Nnoitra said, "she already ceroed a hole in Szayel's wall last week, I don't think she needs a sword just yet."

"Hello, gentlemen," Ulquiorra suddenly appeared from nowhere, scaring the crap out of Nnoitra, "and ladies." He looked dully to Gin, who's face went red with anger.

"I wouldn't get him angry," Grimmjow said, still bouncing Verena up and down on his hip, "he's all moody and Aizen never took away his sword."

"_What?_" Nnoitra fumed, "they took away my sword in, like, two minutes! _That's not faire!_"

"I was not sent here to chit-chat with you," Ulquiorra said, "Aizen-sama sent me to inform you that the meeting is about to begin in the meeting room." He turned swiftly on his heels and stalked away again. The other three stared at him curiously, while Verena sucked her thumb.

"Uh, yeah, we should go." Nnoitra said, shrugging. He walked over to Verena and kissed her on the forehead, "don't die, kid, okay? Szayel would kill me."

"Yes, Mommy." Verena said, squirming out of Grimmjow's arms and running away with her unicorn. The two Espada and the ex-Shinigami left her alone, walking down the hall after Ulquiorra.

"This sucks...I don't wanna go...no," Gin whined, "he's gonna say something embarrassing, I know it," he sulked for a few minutes, before suddenly smiling, "but y'know what? He might take me for tacos afterwards an' I fucking _love _tacos!"

"Dude, I wasn't this bad, was I?" Nnoitra scratched the back of his head. Grimmjow shook his head no.

They came to the meeting room; a dark room with a long table with eleven seats. Most of the seats were taken; Yammi and Aaroneiro on the end, with Harribel and Barragan to their either side. Szayel sat next to Barragan on the right side, seeing Nnoitra and pointing to the Quinto's spot across from himself. Next to Szayel, who looked quite spindly in comparison, was Zommari, who frowned as always, and played with one of his many rings. Starrk sat passed out on the table across from Zommari, and Ulquiorra sat next to the sleeping Espada, looking slightly as if his puppy had just died. Nnoitra skidded into his spot between Harribel and Starrk.

"I'm not late," he said loudly, though Szayel rolled his eyes, "Aizen's not even here yet!"

"Funny you should say that." Aizen's powerful voice echoed through the meeting hall causing Grimmjow, who was just sitting down next to Zommari, to jump high in the air an hiss like a scared cat. Aizen appeared at the doorway, strolling down the stairs, his white coat flapping in his wake, "welcome, my dear Espada."

"He always likes those grand openings." Gin said to Tousen, who stood next to them in their spot behind Aizen's seat at the front of the table. Gin got a good laugh out of this, and didn' notice that Aizen had walked right in front of him.

"Gin." Aizen said, which in turn made Gin jump, this time.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, looking over Aizen's shoulder at the Espada, all of whom were staring.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down?" he cried, putting his hands on Gin's shoulders, "you said to me last night you were tired! I don't want our baby to turn out like Wonderwiess because you taxed yourself too much!" his perfectly-shaped eyebrows clashed together under his rouge curl, all of which seemed very funny to Gin, who burst out laughing.

"No, no, I'm fine Aizen-sama!" He cried, wiping a tear away from his eye, "boy, you do look silly when you do that-"

"Pardon?" Aizen stared at Gin, just as confused as the rest of them.

"Ah..." Gin looked around he room, realizing no one else was laughing, "uu...I'm not even tired, Taichou, really."

"Nonsense!" Aizen said, "I was reading one of those books I gave Nnoitra and Szayel last time. You should rest if your tired so you don't cause stress to the baby! So sit down!"

"...there's no spots left, Aizen-sama..." Gin said.

"You, Grimmjow," Aizen spun around and glared at Grimmjow, who automatically sat up straighter in his chair, "why didn't you give your chair to Gin, who's _obviously _suffering."

"Uh..." Grimmjow looked blankly between Aizen, who was glaring sternly at him, and Gin, who looked blankly right back at him, "dude, he doesn't even look pregnant or anything..." Aizen was still glaring, "awh, man, why is it always me?"

"Dare to defy me, boy?" Aizen asked, cocking an eyebrow. Grimmjow nearly fell off his chair getting out of the way.

"Here you go," he said to Gin, backing away from the chair and Aizen's glare as if they were both deadly, "fucking...it's always me..."

"Uu...thanks...?" Gin said, sitting down in the now vacant spot. Aizen sat down in his own spot, and Grimmjow fumed behind them next to Tousen, who stared vacantly off into space.

"Anyways," Aizen leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands in front of him on the desk, "last night, I received a message from Soul Society." A gasp of shock ran through the crowd as the Espada burst into whisperes.

"What? What did they say?" Grimmjow asked viciously from his spot leaning against the wall.

"No need to get angry with the poor Shinigami," Aizen said, smiling sweetly, "they sent me a note saying they wanted to meet in Karakura town in a few weeks."

"It could be a trap!" Barragan cried. Aizen laughed.

"Even if it were a trap, I could use it to my advantage. They will no doubtly bring their best players, all of whom I already have control over. This could be an oppertunity to take down some of their best fighters, or, if they don't bring their best, their worst, if the meeting does break into an ambush. However, I'm sure it won't. Their side won't prematurely attack us unless we initiate it."

"Which we won't do, right Taichou?" Gin asked, quite liking this idea of a chair. He leaned back in it, to his pleasure of hearing Grimmjow growl behind him.

"No," Aizen said, still smiling sweetly, "I do want to hear what the Shinigami have to say to me, Sosuke Aizen," He looked quite evil for a moment, producing an evil laugh and tapping his fingers together. Then, he sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and started anew, "alright, on to the next topic. As you all should know, Gin and I are expecting a child, just like Szayel and Nnoitra were a few years ago."

"Uuu...yeah, see, I knew he'd say something embarrassing..." Gin said, face-palming himself.

"Yes, you told us all at the photoshoot last month." Barragan said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Yammi said, before laughing like an over-grown caveman, "Gin's pregnant! What a chick!"

"Hey!" Gin jumped up, yelling angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Yammi, "you want some of this? _You wanna go, bitch?_You know what? _Fuck you _I don't even care," He sat down, crossing his arms and smiling merrily, "besides, you know what had to happen for me to even get pregnant? Yeah, when was the last time you got laid, hm?"

"Uh...?" Yammi stared at Gin blankly, not quite sure what happened, while Aizen looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"_Gin_!" he cried, "I told you not to tell anyone about that!" His usually calm face was going bright red.

"As if they didn't guess that already..." Gin said, staring at the other Espada. Nnoitra was smiling wildly.

"Way to go, Gin!" He said, giving the ex-shinigami a thumbs up, "way to bag the leader!

"Oh, goodness, Nnoitra..."Szayel massaged his temples with a gloved hand, "I have the most horrible image in my head!"

"Me too, me too." Grimmjow cried, rubbing his eyes furriously. Aizen stood up, clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Yes, anyways...what I _meant _to say was that tomorrow, Gin is officially fifteen weeks, and, we shall have the first ultrasound, with the help of Szayel."

"I knew there was a good reason I didn't throw that thing out." Szayel said with a smirk, pushing up his glasses.

"Why are you even telling them?" Gin asked, "I don't think they care."

"We don't." Starrk said, his eyes still closed. Aizen glared at him for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

"You should. You can all see how powerful Verena is, and she's still quite young. I don't expect this child to be any less powerful, infact, he should be even more so, given he will have _my _genes."

"And mine," Gin said, "y'know, that'll be his better half."

"I bet it's gonna be a girl." Nnoitra said, making a face at Szayel, who glared back at him angrily.

"Shut up, you're gonna jinx it like you did with Verena." Gin said.

"Uh, Aizen-sama..." Aaroneiro, who had been very quiet up until then, raised his hand, "if we're not going to talk about business, _guy _ stuff, can I go? This light is hurting my eyes."

"Yeah, I'm a little wierded out, too." Yammi said, "and a little scared, too..."

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said, "if this meeting is moving to a more frivolous topic, I wish to be excused. I have to feed the woman."

"Oh, yes, yes." Aizen sat back in his chair, "alright, everyone except Gin and Szayel are excused."

The Espada got up and left, mostly grummbling, especially Grimmjow, who felt the need to whack Gin on the back of the head, but caught Aizen's eye, and left in a hurry instead.

"Shall we go to your lab, Szayel?" Aizen then asked, after everyone except the three had left, even Tousen, who seemed wary and slightly annoyed that Gin was getting more attention, "I'm eager to learn the gender of this baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aizen-sama," Szayel said, "an ultrasound at this age cannot determine gender. That's at about sixteen weeks, and is more of an educated guess than anything. You'll have to wait for that. But I can determine how many there are, and see if there are any defects. Really, the baby will look like a moving blob."

"Very well," Aizen stood up, looking to Gin, who stood up aswell, "let us go, then?"

"Yeah," Gin said, crossing his arms, "I jus' wanna get it over with. I'm kinda tired."

"As you should be," Szayel got to his feet, and followed the other two out of meeting room and towards his lab, "it's quite a stressful time, you know."

"Apparently; everyone keeps sayin' that."

"Aren't you excited?" Aizen asked with a smile, looking over his should at Gin, who followed him closely, "to have a miniature AiGin running around? Imagine how powerful he'll be!"

"Yeah," Gin said, putting a hand on his stomach, "given I can't even feel him yet..."

"Well, we'll see if he's doing okay." Szayel said as they approached his laboratory, "you need to take your clothes off for this, by the way."

"..." Gin's face went gray, "all my clothes?"

"Well, the top, at least, and given it's likely you're not wearing pants...you're wearing underwear, at least?"

"Uuu, Aizen made me today." Gin said darkly, while Aizen smiled, "okay, where do I go?"

"Over there," Szayel said as they stepped into his lab; Fraccion scattering into the side-rooms as the scientist turned on the lights. He pointed to the far wall, where a hospital bed was pushed against the wall, with a strange apparatus of machinery set up next to it; what looks slightly like a type-writer and a television in one, all fixed on a set of wheels, and with a pen-like thing on a wire coming out the shrugged, and took off his cool, or at least he thought it was cool, jacket and matching shirt, which was so long, it left him in his joe-boxers. He just barely had a bump, which was very much hidden when he was wearing his normal clothes; it looked rather like he had eaten a lot for lunch and now had a food baby, rather than a real baby. Jumping on the hospital bed, he crossed his ankles and ran his fingers up and down his torso, waiting for Szayel, who was fiddling around with the ultrasound machine.

"Hm, I haven't used this in a while," Szayel said, tapping his bottom lip and flicking switches at random, "I think...oh, there it goes." flicked a large, red switch on the back, and the machine hummed to life happily. He produced a bottle of blue gel from a nearby cupboard, and squeezed a good amount onto the abdomen of an unexpecting Gin.

"Uwah! That's cold!" He cried, jumping as Szayel spread it around with the pen-like thing.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you...oh, well, I suppose I told you, Aizen," Szayel said distractedly, trailing of as he, stared at the black-and-white screen, as he moving the wand around Gin's stomach. Gin stared at the screen, too, not too sure what he was looking at, "there, see?" Szayel looked to Gin, then Aizen, who both stared at him, then the screen, blankly.

"No." Aizen said.

"All I see is some black and white blobs," Gin said, cocking his head to the side, "I guess sorta looks like a head...?"

"You guys are hopeless," Szayel said, rolling his amber eyes. He walked over closer to the screen and pointed at a light, circular patch, "this is a head, see?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"And this is his arm."

"Okay!"

"Torso."

"Oh, yes, I see it!"

"Feet..."

"Yep."

"...Another head..."

"Wait, what?"Gin sat up, his eyebrows knotted together, "...he's deformed?"

"No," Szayel said slowly, "each one has one head. There's two babies in there," he smiled and winked, "twins. Congrats."

"...twins?" Gin echoed, his mouth openening wider and wider, "...shit."

"Two? Two of them?" Aizen looked like he was about to faint. Gin wasn't fairing any better.

"Yes, it looks like it," Szayel made circles on the ultrasound machine's screen, "one baby...two babies. How interesting! This is very interesting, indeed, considering the circumstances..."

"What do you mean?" Aizen breathed, gasping for breath as he had forgotten to breathe.

"Oh, don't you remember?" Szayel said, pressing _print_ on the ultrasound machine, and putting the pen-like wand back in it's place, "when you told me this baby would be fertilized the _natural_ way, or rather, through sex rather than artificially before hand, I knew there was a possibility Gin wouldn't concieve, and I wouldn't let such an expertly created embryo go to waste! So I emplanted three in his brand new uterus, and hoped that one would get fertilized," the scientist laughed merrily, "of course, I had forgotten Aizen-sama was so manly he could impregnante a woman with just a glance, and that one of Gin's eggs would be fertilized most probably with little worry. So it seems two out of the three were fertilized...you're lucky it wasn't all three, Gin-chan." He smiled broadly, though Gin felt like he was going to throw up, again.

"I have to pee." Gin said, sliding off the bed and leaving the lab, still in his undies. Aizen watched him go, before grabbing his clothing and rushing after him, calling his favourite assistant's shrugged, turning off the machine with a smile.

"I think twins is fanatstic." He said to himself.


	4. Gin Fails at Sexiness

***Author's Note: My dear lappytop died. So I had to move to my outdated PC, which has no Microsoft Word. So this is all done in a downloadable knock off, which has no spell-check (or much of anything) so please excuse me for my errors, I did have some one look over it before I submitted it! Also, this means my other stories are lost...it'll be a while until I get those ones back on track, sorry!***

Chapter 4: Gin Fails at Sexiness

(16 weeks, 2nd Trimester)

"Y'know, it does make sense," GIn said, biting down viciously on his red licorice.

"Hm?" Aizen looked up from his desk, where a stack of papers had been slowly building up, "what sense, Gin?"

"That there's two in there," Gin nodded, patting his stomach, which had grown a considerable amount since the previous month,, "y'know why?"  
"Why?" Aizen asked, a little dully without looking up from his work. Gin took abother bite of his licorice and smiled.

"Cause I'm a man, and I can do twice as good as Nnoitra," he said simply, "it makes so much sense!"

"Sure it does." Aizen nodded, though Gin didn't see him roll his eyes, "look, my darling Ginnikins, I'm doing some important Espada versus Shinigami stuff right now. Paperwork and the like."

"There's paperwork for that?"

"Yes. I used to get you to do it, remember?" Aizen looked up disdainfully, holding his head in his hand.

"Oh!" Gin said, smiling, "yeah, yeah, that stuff! To be honest, I used to just doodle on it all and give it back to those Shinigami!" He burst out laughing though Aizen didn't look to pleased.

"Yes, I noticed that. So now I am forced to do this work by myself!" He rolled his eyes, "so, I think it would be the best for you to run off with Nnoitra and them."

"Awh, Aizen-_Taichouuuu_!" Gin whined, fishing another piece of licorice out of the package, "dpn't you want to spend time with your _babies_?"

"How about tonight?" Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow. GIn smiled broadly.

"Okay, I'll see you later, then." He said, happily skipping out of the room, "also, Aizen-sama...my uniform is gettin' pretty tight, don't you think?"

He left Aizen's study and made his way down the hall, whistling. There was no one around; the high-ceilinged white halls were empty. So Gin went to Nnoitra's room, hoping to bother him.

He burst in through the door, not bothering to knock, since that would ruin the surprise. Unfortunately, he suffered the shock of his life, which could have put him into premature labour if he hadn't slightly suspected it.

Sure, Nnoitra was in his room, lying on his bed. But so was Szayel, lying on top of Nnoitra, who wasn't wearing any clothing at all (this was enough to cause Gin to run out of the room screaming). Szayel was wearing the most ridiculous outfit; very tight, very pink booty shorts, red high heels, and fishnet stocking. He was holding Nnoitra down quiet fiercly, but when he saw Gin, let go as his face turned about as red as his shoes.

"Gin!" Nnoitra cried, "What the fuck?"

"Ah!" Gin cried, turning bright red and running out of the room, his arms flailing, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ah, my eyes!"

"Oh my god!" Szayel cried, flailing and falling off the bed onto his head.

Gin had run outside the door, but could hear them scrambling about inside, most probably putting on clothes. Finally, Nnoitra opened the door once again, and, his face red with both anger and embarrassment, he towered over Gin, growling.

"Ah! Nnoitra!" Gin cried, sheilding his face, "Don't kill me!T-think of the babies!"

"You ruined my night," Nnoitra growled, crossing his arms and frowning, "and it was my birthday present, too! What the fuck are you doing anyways?"

"I was bored," Gin said, the iconic smile reappearing on his face, "so I came down here to see ya...and I saw a little more than I wanted."

"Oh, screw you." Nnoitra spat, "go bother Grimmjow or something. _I'm_ gonna go have fun with my lover."

"But..." Gin's bottom lip trembled, "my lover's busy. Ah well, I suppose I can go bother Ulquiorra." He turned around back down the hall and walked off. Nnoitra gave him one last growl, sticking out his tongue, and disappeared back into his room. Gin continued down the hall, admiring his feet, since he could still see them. Earlier that month, he had stolen the "Big Book of Pregnancy" from Szayel's lab; well, not so much of stolen, than been given by the pink-haired scientist, who heard him sneak into the laboratory and gave him the book as if he had known. What Gin had read in that book nearly gave him a heart attack. He had seen Nnoitra pregnant before, which he had gotten quite a laugh out of. And of course, he had seen the occasional pregnant woman in Soul Society, when he left the confines of Seireitei on duty with Aizen. Twins seemed worse; as it should be, it was double the normal pregnancy and it scared the crap out of him. He didn't really want to think about it, but couldn't help it when his clothing was getting so tight, and he was still puking his guts out every once in a while._ It's all for Aizen-sama, _Gin smiled, _cause then maybe he'll see what I'm doing for him, and he'll..._What would he do? Aizen wasn't the type to love. And maybe he didn't really love Aizen; sure, he was great in bed, but Gin remembered why he stayed by Aizen's side in the first place.

"I won't forget," Gin sighed, rubbing his tummy and veering off towards the kitchen instead of Ulquiorra's domain, "hmm, I'm getting hungry..."

* * *

"Oh, so you're back so soon?" Aizen looked up from his paperwork, eyeing Gin up and down, "what are you eating?"

"Oh...I'm not sure." Gin smiled, holding the jar he was snacking out of carefully in his arm. He held it infront of his face, reading the label, "beetroot with vinegar...why the fuck do we have this , anyways?"

"I don't know, Tousen does the shopping here."

"...Why would let the blind guy do the shopping?" Gin looked disgusted, but reached into the jar and pulled out another beetroot anyways.

"Why are you still eating it?" Aizen asked, his nose crummpling, "you're going to smell like vinegar and beets!"

"Yeah, it tastes good, though," Gin said, holding the jar out to his Taichou, "want some?"

"No," Aizen said, gathering up the papers he had been glaring at, and arranging them into a pile in the corner of his desk and getting to his feet, "so, that's what you've been doing? Pigging out on food in the kitchen? I thought you were going to hang out with Nnoitra?"

"He was busy," Gin said, "and then I was hungry...and now I've come back later like you said." He smiled, "and I await my prize!"

"Fine," Aizen closed his eyes and smiled charmingly, "follow me to my room, then."

"Oh!" Gin cried excitedly, "ya gonna do a strip tease for me like last time?"

"Gin," Aizen hissed through gritted teeth, "I told you not to talk about that while outside, where others can hear!"

"Why...you embarrassed?" Gin mocked, "don't worry, Aizen-sama, no one listens to me, anyways, 'cause they all think I'm crazy. But you know who's crazy? Szayel! Did ya know he _eats_ his Fraccion?"

"Yes," Aizen sighed, coming to a stop infront of his room and pushing open the door, "now get on the bed and take your clothes off."

"Y'know, just once I wanna be on top-"

"Just do it."

"Yes, my lord." Gin scrambled on the bed, taking his top off as Aizen watched, smiling. When Gin was in nothing but his underwear, Aizen climbed on the bed ontop of him, stradling him on either side. Gin grinned excitedly when suddenly:

"Uwah!" Gin suddenly jerked, crumpling himself in two, his legs flying up and hitting Aizen in the stomach and crotch, who, in turn, keeled over, falling off the bed moaning in pain. Gin wasn't paying much attention to him, anyways, he was too busy patting down his stomach, "I felt it! I felt it!"

"Felt...what?" Aizen asked between gasps of pain. He may be the leader of the Espada, but he wasn't invunerable to a kick to the balls.

"I think I felt the baby...ies...kick! I swear!" Gin was frowning because the fluttering feeling had stopped. He felt slightly ripped off.

"I don't feel anything." Aizen said, placing his warm hand on Gin stomach too. He looked quite annoyed, his eyebrow twitching, "don't you think it might have been gas?"

"What? No...I think I would know if I farted."

"You _were _eating that disgusting vinegar-and-beetroot concoction, _which_ I didn't know exsisted," Aizen rolled his eyes, picking himself up from the floor, his legs shaking slightly still, "now that I'm pretty sure you've made sure these two are our _only_ kids, I'm feeling rather tired. So leave me to sleep."

"Awh, man." Gin slid off the bed, gathering up his clothes and leaving Aizen without much objection, just incase he went all evil-butterfly on him, mummbling under his breath, "I swear it wasn't a fart..."


	5. A Trip Into Town part one

Chapter 5 (part 1): A Trip into Town

(20 weeks, 2nd trimester)

The halls of Las Noches were eerily quiet. This bothered Gin.

"Hey, Aizen-sama~" he poked his head into Aizen's office, hoping maybe he would provide Gin with some entertainment. The ex-Shinigami was incredibly bored; he had already bothered all the numeros, who mostly just laughed at him, and poked around in all the Espada's domains. He even went and visited Szayel, who showed him out since he was teaching Verena something 'important' like dysection. Nnoitra had been nowhere in sight; apparently off in the desert 'visiting someone'. Grimmjow had been in the kitchen, but made Gin leave because the silver-haired man kept trying to eat his catnip. _It's not fair!_ Gin thought grumpily, _it smelt so good..._ Technically, Grimmjow wasn't even supposed to have catnip; it made him loopy. But every once in a while he had Di Roy sneak some in, he said it was 'recreational' only. Whatever it was, the smell of it drove Gin crazy, too. That was something he hadn't been expecting from the whole pregnancy; he could smell anything, from fair to foul, from about 100 miles away. A lot of the time it was food and he really just wanted to eat the lot of it.

"Why, hello there, Gin," Aizen said, looking up from the book he was reading. He was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his large white chair, "what are you up to?"

"I'm fuckin' bored," Gin whined, "there's nothing to do, Taichou!"

"Oh, how funny," Aizen said, holding his head in his hands and smiling slyly, "I was just thinking of something for you to do."

"Oh, yeah?" Gin blinked curiously. Aizen nodded, and pointed to the chair across the desk from him. Gin sat down, slightly worried his shirt would rip if when he did so. His clothing really wasn't fitting anymore, and, giving up on the hope that Aizen would take him to buy better fitting clothes, and too embarrassed to ask Nnoitra for anything bigger, he had resorted to forcing on his top, which threatened to rip. It was an embarrassing situation waiting to happen.

"Yes, I was reading this book," he held up the book he had been reading, "it's a book on twin pregnancies."

"Oh..."

"It says that most mothers pregnant with twins are ordered on bed rest early."

"What? That don't sound fun at all!" Gin cried, "actually, it sound incredibly borin'."

"It is quite inconvenient. Therefore, this book suggests you to take prenatal classes early, just in case."

"Pre...natal class?" Gin cocked his head to the side, "what's that again?"

"Please, Gin, you want healthy babies, yes?" Aizen raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I'd say they're healthy," Gin said, "they've been kicking me a lot...that's a good sign, right?"

"You know next to nothing about what's happening to your body!" Aizen cried.

"I'm getting really fat," Gin said, "I know that. Look, my shirt won't fit!"

"Exactly why you need to take this class," Aizen said dully, face-palming, "there, you will learn all about what's happening, and what is going to happen," He handed Gin a sheet of paper with writing all over it, "this is a print off of the course outline you'll be attending; it's in the human world, but with a little makeup and some of Szayel's drag clothing, no one will know you're not a female."

"Sounds borin," Gin said, trying to re-adjust his shirt, "when are we going?"

"Oh, _we_ are not going," Aizen shook his head, "I'm far too busy for that. _You _are going."

"But," Gin's eyebrows knit together as he stared at the page of text, "it says here it's for couples. Who's gonna go with me?"

"Hm, well it seems to me, like there's only one person who has nothing to do like you."

"Who's that?"

"Well, the only person as lazy as you," Aizen said with a smile, "is Nnoitra."

"_Nnoitra?_" Gin cried.

"Please, Gin, you don't want to cause the babies stress."

"Nnoitra! He looks more like a chick than I do," Gin crossed his arms grumpily, "you do realize that we'll won't learn anythin', given it's the two of us."

"That's true, you both seem to have attention deficit disorder," Aizen said, "please don't pass that down, hm? Maybe I shall send Szayel with you to take down notes-"

"No!" Gin cried, "we'll be good, I swear! In fact, I'm excited!"

"Somehow I am even less assured," Aizen said, "now; let's go to Szayel's lab to find some clothes for you. I'm sure Szayel probably has a wig, as well..."

"Why would you come to _me_ for women's clothing?" Szayel asked, pouting and crossing his arms, "you'd be better off going to Harribel or one of those girls who follow her around!"

"Oh, c'mon, Szayel, I know you got some girl's clothes," Gin said, "I recall what you were wearing that time with Nnoitra-"

"Uh, can we not talk about that?" Nnoitra laughed sheepishly, "Szayel, you do have those red shoes and that blond wig, remember?"

"I _suppose_ I can lend you that," Szayel said, pushing up his glasses, "but I when it comes to clothing, I don't think I have anything that would fit. And do you really think it's wise to be tottering about when you could fall, and besides, aren't your feet swollen?"

"That is true," Aizen said, "fine then, we'll have to have Gin wear something else...Nnoitra, you still have your maternity clothes, right?"

"I prefer to call it _man_ternity, but yeah, a few shirts and I think a pair of pants..." Nnoitra shrugged.

"Alright, then go get those now," Aizen said, shooing Nnoitra, "now, Szayel, do you have any balloons?"

"What for?"

"To stuff under his shirt," Aizen said, as if it were obvious, "and a bra."

"Oh, I've got better than that silly old stuff," Szayel said, waving a hand to Aizen, "a bra with balloons? How amateur," he glided across the floor of his lab, swatting away encroaching Fracciones, "no, I've developed something much better than that." He smiled, and, with a flourish, pulled out something that resembled a pair of breasts on a belt out of a drawer. He was beaming as if this was his pride and joy, while the other two stared at him blankly. Gin didn't have the words, but Aizen did.

"What…what _is_ that? I thought you were researching something _important! _Is this what you've been spending your time on?" he cried angrily, before sighing and rubbing his temples, "why would you even feel the need to develop something like that?"

"But…what is it?" Gin asked, still staring at it's nipples as if he just saw a woman flash him.

"Okay, okay, I know, it may be a tad too refined for you, Gin, but I'm sure Aizen-sama can understand what this is." Szayel said, rolling his eyes.

"It looks like two boobs on a rope." Aizen said dully.

"Exactly," Szayel said, smiling brilliantly, "It's quite like a bra, in the way you put it on, except, the breasts are on the _outside_ for those of us who aren't naturally well endowed!"

"Seriously, this is how you spend your time?" Aizen asked, shaking his head.

"That's sick!" Gin cried, leaning in to look closer, "I don't know if I want to know how you got those on here, or even if I want to know_ why_ you made it. This'll work better than two balloons, at any rate!"

"See, there is a purpose for it," Szayel scoffed, "now, here, try it on while I go find that wig, I mean, the one I _never_ use. Heh heh." He skipped off into his inner lab, where his room was, leaving Aizen and Gin, and the strange boob-contraption, alone.

"This is so funny," Gin said, giggling like a school girl, "this is going to be funny."

"I'm regretting not going with you." Aizen said.

"Yeah, why aren't you coming?" Gin asked, taking off his shirt to put on the bra-thing.

"Because I have other business to attend to," Aizen said, "and I'm incredibly lazy. Besides, today is the day a few of the Shinigami from Soul Society are coming."

"What? Why? Why wouldn't they just send a Hell Butterfly?"

"It seems to be a matter that needs to be discussed personally," Aizen said, "I'm interested to hear what they have to say. That's why I'm sending you off to this class today, so that no one from Soul Society sees you in your, well, very apparent current state."

"Heh heh, good plan," Gin said, "that'd be embarrassing."

"Says the man who's pregnant and trying, and failing, to put on a fake pair of breasts," Aizen said rolling his eyes, "yes, you'd be embarrassed _then_."

"A little help here?" Gin cried. He couldn't hook the latch on the back of the bra from behind.

"I'm not touching that!"

"What, you've never seen a pair of boobs before?" Gin cried, finally latching the bra; it was quite a good match, they looked quite natural, "so I guess you never got around to doin' it with Momo, what, with all your plottin' and stuff."

"Be quiet," Aizen said, "you're giving me a headache."

"Here," Nnoitra came back in the door, wearing his own 'human' clothing, and carrying a pile in his arms, "I brought some—what the _fuck_ is that?" He dropped the pile of clothes he had been holding and gawked. Gin gasped sarcastically, grabbing his new chest.

"Don't objectify me!" he cried, clutching his chest with mock surprise, "my eyes are up here!"

"I wouldn't even ask, if I were you, Nnoitra." Aizen said, "oh, I see your brought back some clothing."

"Uh…yeah," Nnoitra picked the clothing back up from the floor and came over to Gin and Aizen's side, "yeah, I got this shirt that I wore in the last month, and these super stretchy pair of, what, Szayel called them _yoga _pants, but they sorta look like pajamas to me." He threw the clothes at Gin, glaring at the floor, as to not stare at the boobs again.

"Yeah, thanks man!" Gin cried, gratefully pulling on the yoga pants, since he had only been wearing his underwear, "uh…they're a little big…"

"I guess you'll have to roll 'em up," Nnoitra said, "will you just put the shirt back on?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gin slipped the pink-and-white checkered shirt over his head, quite thankful it actually fit, "I'm pretty sure this is a maternity top, dude."

"Duh," Nnoitra rolled his eye, "what else did you expect me to wear? Anyways, when are we going?"

"The class starts in an hour," Aizen said, "you should be off soon."

"I'm just waiting for Szayel to come back with that wig…." Gin said, "do I really need a wig? Some women have short hair, y'know."

"I bet he'll come back with makeup," Nnoitra said, "he uses that too."

"Oh goodness," Aizen cried, "does he do _anything_ useful?"

"I'm back~" Szayel burst back out of the door he had disappeared into moments earlier. He carried a well-kept blond wig in one gloved hand, and a weaved basket in the other, "I took it upon myself to bring out my _costume_ makeup; I took it off of that pathetic Charlotte Cuuhlhourne a while ago. I assure you, _I _was merely studying it."

"Yeah, sure there," Gin took the basket, which was filled with more lip-gloss and fake eyelashes than one person would ever need, and jammed the wig on his head; it was slightly crooked, but it didn't really matter. He looked ridiculous regardless.

"Alright, pucker up," Aizen said.

"What?" Gin leaned back, raising an arm defensively, "w-what are you doing?"

"Putting the lipstick on," Aizen said, his already slanted eyebrows becoming even more so, "stay still or I'll get someone to hold you down!"

"You're so seductive, Aizen-Taichou," Gin said as Aizen held him by the back of the head, "how did Hirako ever resist you?" He wiggled a sole eyebrow, a talent he and Nnoitra shared. Aizen rolled his eyes, flicking the bitch-curl out of his face.

"Don't say that." He said, "there, you make a beautiful woman, Gin."

"You being sarcastic?" Gin asked, pursing his newly-glossed lips.

"Yeah, he is." Nnoitra said, "c'mon, let's go…maybe they'll be some hot chicks there that aren't knocked-up!"

"It's a prenatal-class," Szayel said dully, "I highly doubt it. Now remember, you're a _couple_, so act…couplely. And just followed and remember what the teacher tells you, it's for your own good," he smiled, saying seriously, "and don't you dare look at any of the other women, Nnoitra."

"Heheh, of course not," Nnoitra said, hurrying Gin out of the lab, "okay, bye!"

"This is gonna be good." Nnoitra said devilishly as he opened 'La Garganta".

"You think so?" Gin asked, following Nnoitra into the dark tunnel that connected Earth, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo, "I think it's gonna be borin'. And really weird."

"Yeah, it's a little weird," Nnoitra said, who, with his long legs; it proved challenging to Gin to keep up, "and I don't feel sorry for you! That's why it's gonna be so funny, 'cause I've been through it all, and therefore allowed to laugh at you! Now hurry up, fatty!"

"Shut up, you're not carrying two babies around your mid-section!"

"No, and I hope I never have to." Nnoitra said, coming to a stop suddenly, "let's see if we're in New York yet."

The tunnel opened up to reveal the New York City skyline; the sun was low in the sky, threatening to set.

"Oh yeah, we're here." Gin said, stepping out of the tunnel into what looked like a back-alley, "we'd better switch into the gigais…."

"Dude," Nnoitra stepped out behind him, whistling impressively, "I'ven't been here since I came with Szayel and Tesla and Ivonne…and Verena, by default," he sighed, switching into the gigai he had been given by Szayel, as Gin did the same, "ah, such horrible, swollen-footed times. I slept a lot," he smiled pervertedly, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets, "I wonder if Tesla and Ivonne are still here?"

"Who? What?" Gin re-adjusted the wig on his head, taking a step closer to the streets of New York, "you mean that runaway Fraccion-imposter you befriended a few years ago? She ran off with your Fraccion, right?"

"Tesla was useless anyways," Nnoitra huffed, though his bottom lip trembled a little, "I don't miss him at all. Now let's go, what are we waitin' around here talking about stupid stuff for?" He stepped out of the alley way and onto the sidewalk, towering over the normal, human pedestrians, "c'mere, preggo."

"Dude, I'm your wife," Gin said, "don't talk to me like that. I can slap you with my purse!"

"You don't have a purse, stupid. And what type of woman sounds like that? A transvestite, that's who."

Gin glared at him for a while, but Nnoitra was too busy looking at all the lovely New York ladies.

"Hey! You're not even listening to me! You're just checking out the hot chicks!"

"I don't see enough women anymore," Nnoitra said, "hell, the only woman I see ever is Verena," he smiled, "besides, shouldn't you be checking out the hot chicks, too?"

"I think they might find it weird if they caught me," Gin said, "that'd be a whole 'nother awkward situation…"

"Yeah," Nnoitra reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "Aizen-sama gave this to me before we left. It's directions to the place, where are we? Oh, York and…oh, okay, it's this way," he veered off onto another street, Gin close behind him. They walked a little further until Nnoitra stopped in front of what looked like a store with a big yellow sun painted on the front window, "yeah, this is it: The Sunflower Midwifery."

"I'm officially weirded out."

"Why?" Nnoitra sneered, "it's completely natural." He burst out laughing as Gin pushed past him into the building, entering a lobby of sorts with tall, blue walls, matching tile flooring, and a cheery young blonde sitting behind the front desk.

"Hello, there," the woman said with a smile, "you look beautiful, ma'am."

"Do they pay you to say that?" Nnoitra said from behind Gin, who laughed like an idiot.

"Uh," the woman's face turned pink, "how may I help you two today?"

"I think we're signed up for a class…." Gin said, "like, a pre-nipple class…?"

"A what…sorry?" The woman was taken aback for a second, confusion clouding her pretty face.

"Pre-natal!" Nnoitra cried, "pre-natal you idiot," he whacked Gin on the back of the head, "uh…it's that baby-brain, you know?" he said to the woman, who just resorted to smiling, really not wanting to ask questions as Gin stood there rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, yes, we have one in…half an hour," the woman said, looking down at her computer, "let's see, are you registered?"

"I…think so?" Gin said, looking up to Nnoitra, who shrugged.

"What's your names, then? I'll check to see…"the woman looked up expectantly. Gin did the same to Nnoitra, who shrugged again.

"Dude, you're the pregnant one. It's _your _class." Nnoitra said.

"Sorry? Your names?" The woman asked again.

"We're_ thinking_!" Gin cried, balling his hands into fists. Nnoitra face-palmed himself as the woman just looked plain confused.

"Shh," he hushed Gin, "I thought the hormones had evened out…" he pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket again, "uh…we're Norris and Ginevra Smith. What the fuck, _Norris_?"

"Oh, yes, here you are right here," the woman said, scrolling down the list on her computer screen, "yes, you're in the class in room seven-oh-one, just up the stairs here."

"Fuck, up some stairs?" Gin whined, "fuck my afterlife…you're not gonna carry me? Fine, make me suffer."

"Have a good time, Mr. and Mrs. Smith…."

"Oh god, don't even joke." Nnoitra groaned, ushering Gin through the doors towards the stairs and leaving the woman alone in the front lobby once more.

They walked (or in Gin's case, hobbled) up the stairs, which let out into a hall full of something Nnoitra dreaded; pregnant women. He had never seen so many in his life! There were quite a few of them, all lined up in their stretchy maternity wear and red-rimmed eyes. _Where are all the men?_ Nnoitra thought, looking frantically through the wall of swollen abdomens and the women that followed them around. Finally, he saw them; the fathers-to-be, all huddled in the corner like an endangered species as their wives and girlfriends chatted among themselves about their symptoms and baby names and the like.

"Hey, I'll see you in a bit, ha ha," Nnoitra said to Gin, scooting off towards the other men.

"What? No! Don't leave me here," Gin hissed, "with _them_!"

"What…talk to them! You're one of them!" Nnoitra cried, "this is reminding me too much of five years ago! I'm going to go talk to the other men. See ya!"

Nnoitra ran off, leaving Gin to be engulphed by the women.

"Oh, hello, there!" One very pregnant woman with red hair and freckles came over to him first, "those stairs are brutal, hm?"

"Uh…yes."

"So, when are you due?" The woman asked, rubbing her own protruding stomach. Gin looked at her blankly; this was a good question. They didn't really do the whole 'due date' thing in Hueco Mundo.

"Uhm, I'm twenty-one weeks on…Wednesday." Gin said, shrugging.

"So you're due in February?" the woman asked, smiling, "since it's October now. You look pretty big for twenty-one weeks!"

"Oh, yeah, twins," Gin shrugged, glancing over to see Nnoitra towering over the other fathers, but looking a lot happier than he did, "such a pain!"

"Is that your husband?" The woman followed Gin's gaze, "wow he's…tall."

"Thank god he's not the father, those babies would be fucking huge…"

"Oh?" The lady raised a fair eyebrow curious. Gin smiled sheepishly.

"Long story."

"I see," the woman smiled, "my name is Lora. You can sit next to me and my husband, if you want!"

"Sure," Gin shrugged, smiling, "I think it's gonna be borin', though, so maybe you can brighten my day."

"Have you done this before?"

"No, I just find humans borin'," Gin yawned, "and this whole pregnancy thing hasn't really lived up to my standards."

"Much more pain than you realized?"

"I just don't feel connected to the babies at all," Gin said, "they're like parasites, and now I'm being forced to come here and do this."

"Oh, by who?" The woman sub-consciously rubbed her stomach, smiling.

"The babies' father," Gin said. He looked past the woman down the hall, where the line of pregnant women seemed to be disappearing into a room, "oh, I think they're going inside. Nn—Norris! Get over here!"

Nnoita scooted to Gin's side as the fathers-to-be found their pregnant counterparts and entered the room.

"Those guys are pretty cool," he said, nodding his head towards the group of guys, "they're all so clueless, it's fun to fuck with their brains. I told them babies are usually born with eleven toes; one extra long one's for breaking the mother's water and it falls off soon after birth. I think some of them believed me."

"You're so bad," Gin said, "we're not supposed to, like, hold hands or anythin', right?"

"No, there's a ton of people who have babies that don't even like each other," Nnoitra shrugged as they entered the room. It was a large room, with high, blue walls, white carpet, and large windows on one side. Against the farthest wall were about thirty pink exercise balls, and fake babies piled in a box, "oh god, what are they gonna make us do?"

"Hello, there, class! How we all feeling today?" A cute young woman stood in the middle of the room with a clipboard and yoga clothing on. Gin already hated her because she wasn't pregnant, "welcome to the Sunflower Midwifery's Prenatal class! Today you're going to learn _all_ about your pregnancy, and I'm going to give you some tips on how to breathe through those nasty contractions, and how to care for a newborn…."

"This is going to be a long class," Gin sighed, as the woman kept talking, "dude, can we sit down somewhere?"


	6. A Trip Into Town part two

Chapter 6: A Trip into Town (part two)

"That was a waste of time," Gin yawned, shoving the remainder of his sub sandwhich into his mouth, and starting on this third one, "I hope you took notes 'cause I wasn't payin' attention."

"You were so," Nnoitra said, watching how Gin sucked down the incredible amounts of food so quickly in awe, "I saw your face when we did those breathing exercises. You were passionate about it."

"I just was makin' sure I caught it all so when my body is 'wraked with a pain far greater than any man knows', as that woman said, I'll be ready."

"Ha!'A pain far greater than any man knows'…what does she know? This man knows the pain," Nnoitra said, folding his hands behind him and leaning back in his chair. They had speant most of the evening at the prenatal class; it had resulted in much embarrassment on Gin's behalf, and almost more on Nnoitra's, who masked his discomfort of the whole situation by hurling fat jokes at his friend. The other ladies in the room, most of which were a lot larger than Gin, got quite angry with the Espada and, when Gin came to his defense, the pair was thrown out of the class prematurely. Gin had claimed he was _starving_, so the pair headed across the street to the Subway, where Gin had ordered heaps of food.

"Y'know, Aizen-sama won't be too happy that we were kicked out of the class." Gin said, taking a gulp from his drink. Nnoitra sneered.

"Why does he expect us to stay in a room full of pregnant women for hours, anyways?" He rested his head on one of his long arms, "I didn't get nothing like that, and I'm fine."

"Yeah, totally fine," Gin rolled his eyes in between bites, "aren't you hungry?"

"No," Nnoitra said, "but it looks like you are."

"Yes, I am," Gin said with a smile, "you got a problem with that?"

"I'm just worried you won't fit back into the Garganta to get home."

"Ah, shut up." Gin had finished all the food he had bought, which, a few minutes ago, looked like quite a bit. Tiredly, he got to his feet and stretched, feeling awkward with the fake boobs still on and the stomach popping out. He was annoyed that he was only just halfway through this whole pregnancy thing; the woman at the prenatal class had thrown a handful of horrible mental images of the third trimester at him just before they had made their hasty exodus, which hadn't brightened Gin's mood at all.

"We've got some time on our hands," Nnoitra said, gathering all of Gin's wrappers in one hand and chucking it with great accuracy into the garbage can across the empty restaurant, "wanna go get some new clothes?"

"Clothes that will actually fit?"

"Yeah. I'm not one to sympathize," Nnoitra said as they left the restaurant, "but I really wish I had some good clothes. All I got to wear for nine months were my pajamas. And you're too short to wear my preggo-pants. Fucking shorty, why is everyone so…short? It just causes problems," He rolled his eye, "Anyway, I guess we should go find you at least some pants that'll fit."

"That would be nice," Gin rubbed the underside of his stomach, which was stuffed uncomfortably into Nnoitra's yoga pants, "but I think we should head back anyways. I really just wanna get out of this bra."

"Fine, whatever you say," Nnoitra said, "want some food for the road…wait, there's no point, you'd probably eat it before we even get back." The two laughed, but Gin looked back at the Subway longingly.

"Y'know, I really wouldn't mind one for the road…." He mumbled with a smile, turning back around, much to Nnoitra's displeasure.

"I swear, that thing makes me dizzy," Gin said, rubbing his forehead as he and Nnoitra jumped out of La Garganta, "my head is spinnin'…."

"No! I read somewhere that you produce more blood during pregnancy and you can get dizzy easily." Nnoitra said.

"You didn't read it anywhere, they said it at the prenatal class, you idiot—"

"Gin?" An oddly familiar voice came from behind Gin. Confused, he turned and looked down the hall. There, all in a line, stood his worst nightmare.

Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Mayuri, Nemu, Unohana, and Isane all crowded the hallway, staring at the pregnant ex-shinigami with well-warranted shock.

"G-Gin? Is that you?" Renji was asking, one of his strange, and probably fake, eyebrows twitching. Kenpachi stood next to him, his head cocked to the side, staring.

"Why…do you have boobs?" He started asking, before being shoved in the face by Yarichu.

"Oh! It looks like ol' Foxface got knocked up!"

"Ah!" Gin cried, "what are you people doing here?"

"Hm, Aizen said you were sick…I didn't expect you'd be expecting," Mayuri said, "interesting…may I examine you?"

"Ah! Fuck! Nnoitra!" Gin looked back over his shoulder to see Nnoitra laughing hysterically, "what are you doing?" Gin cried, "they're the enemy! You're supposed to fight them!"

"Nah, man!" Nnoitra laughed, wiping a tear out of his eye, "I don't carry Santa Theresa around. And besides, aren't these guys your friend."

"We're not the enemy." Byakuya said in his normal stoic nature, fingering his blade in its sheath on his hip. Unohana was looking at him, smiling maternally next to Isane, who looked quite curious.

"Is…it real? What happened to you?" Renji tried to start again, regaining himself just a tiny bit.

"Y-yeah," Gin nodded, "well, not the boobs, that's a bra, uuu…"he pulled off the blond wig and smiled, "but guess what guys! I'm gonna be a mommy!"

"See! This is why you don't go anywhere with Aizen!"Renji cried.

"Just a little peek under that shirt…please?" Mayuri was saying, before turning to Nemu, "quick! Nemu! Seduce him and make him take off his top!"

"Mayuri-sama?"

"No! Get away from me!" Gin cried, crossing his arms to ward off the approaching scientist, "god! Your're creepier than Szayel!"

"Kurotsuchi, stop," Byakuya said, "we have no business here anymore. Ichimaru can do as he wishes here, but we have to go back to Soul Society." He strode past the ex-shinigami, the others following suit, albeit, quite distracted by Gin's belly.

"Ichimaru-san," Unohana said brightly as she and Isane walked past him, "please, make sure you are taking lots of vitamins, pregnancy is quite taxing on the body."

"Er…thanks?"

"Just you wait 'til I tell Matsumoto-san," Renji said, the last in line as the others escaped down the hall, "I'm sure she'll take this well. See you later, dude." With that, he followed his colleagues down the hall and out of Las Noches and back to Soul Society to tell of the strange sights they saw.

"I wonder why they were here." Nnoitra pondered aloud, scratching the top of his head.

"What? You don't know?" Gin cried, "I thought you knew!"

"No? Aizen didn't tell me anything. And if he did, I forget it already. Hey, did you see that one girly-man? Dude, what's his problem? Got a zanpackuto up the ass, or what?"

"Ah, that's just Byakuya," Gin waved it off, walking down the hall away from where the Shinigami had disappeared, "c'mon, we gotta go talk to Aizen-taichou."

He started down the hall, though somewhere along the way he lost Nnoitra to boredom, and ended up arriving to Aizen's office alone. With one knock, he entered the overly-large office, figuring he was pretty close enough with the wannabe god that he could invite himself in.

"Gin!" Aizen cried; it looked like he had been pacing or something, halfway down the room, now looking up at Gin with startled eyes seldom seen, "you aren't supposed to be here for another two hours!"

"Nnoitra got us kicked out of the class, sorry Taichou," Gin said, "I wanted to come home cause I was hungry and tired."

"Couldn't you have gotten something there?"

"…I did. I'm still hungry," he frowned, only slightly, "why you so upset?"

"You've ruined my plan!" Aizen cried, arms flailing, "I swear, if you weren't carrying our salvation I'd smack you across the head!"

"Your…plan?"

"Don't worry, Ginnikins, I've thought up a new plan," Aizen said, waving away the first one, "infact, you screwing up that last plan was all a part of my plan. I was certain you'd goof it up and made plans around it. You're lucky."

"Uuu…can I ask what these plans are?" Gin asked, coming to the pacing Aizen's side, "you don't like you have a plan."

"I do! I always have a plan!" Aizen seemed to calm down a bit when he turned and saw Gin's face, "did the Shinigami see you?"

"Yes," Gin said, his face flooding with chagrin, "unfortunately."

"Shit…well, now they know our secret, but at least they don't know about Verena. It seems that the Shinigami think they are growing stronger than our side, and came, under a façade of a bright little meeting. They told me they just wanted to 'touch base' to tell me all of their captains, as if they were being the good guys. I'm sure they were trying to intimidate us, but really, they have just put themselves at a disadvantage! I now know what advantages their side has, while they aren't taking into account what I have on _my_ side"

"So they're planning to ambush us? Or what? What would be the purpose of showing us they've got and then ambushing us? Why not leave us in the dark?"

"They think we'll fall for their stupid trick! They've obviously also have something they are hiding from us. But that is not an issue; anything they have, we have more of. I don't think an invasion from their side will happen for years, and by that time, we will have an army of mixed Espada and more powerful Shinigami to battle with them! We'll be invincible!" He cackled with laughter, only cut off by Gin's questionably muttering.

"…Well, I don't know about an army. I was kinda thinkin' two was enough, Taichou."

"Oh, Gin, don't worry, you'll be happily baby free soon enough," Aizen smiled, "and then we can impregnate you again!"

"Uh, yah, about that," Gin looked to the floor, the ceiling, the walls, anywhere aside from Aizen's eyes, "I mean, I don't really…care _much_ for these two right _now,_ seeing as they're only causing me pain. But…it seems stupid for me to go through this much effort just for them to be shipped off into battle, Aizen-sama."

"Hm," Aizen stroked his chin, "they'll be battle-hardened warriors by then, Ginikins."

"Ugh, why do you call me that?" Gin didn't want to admit he liked it.

"Besides, given I haven't even felt them kick yet," Aizen rolled his eyes, "they might have gotten some of your bad genes and come out sickly and parapalegics, in which case we can't use them anyhow. You can always hope on that."

"I'd rather not," Gin said, putting his hand under the bulge in his stomach, "and they have so been kicking! Or…well, not so much kicking as _fluttering_. You just can't feel it through your dull man-hands. But the kicks have gotten stronger, I'm telling you."

"When Nnoitra was pregnant with Verena, she nearly split him in two."

"Yeah, but she's a brutish Espada," Gin pouted, starting to crave a poutine, "I think I have two soft and sensible little girls in here!"

"Let's hope they aren't too soft," Aizen said, ptting Gin on the shoulder, "they have to grow up with Loly and Menoly…and don't get me started on Cirucci." He yawned, "anyways, my lovely, you should head off to the kitchen, you're looking thin. I'm going to bed. I expect a full report about that pre-natal class…or at least the bits that you hear."He added dully, ushering Gin out the door.

"Awh…"Gin frowned as the door closed behind him. He rubbed his stomach, smiling, "crap, I wish I hadn't eaten those subs already, they would have been good right now…maybe I'll make a poutine, though."


	7. Title McTitle Title

Chapter 7: Title McTitle Title

(24 weeks, 2nd trimester)

The worst part was how tired he was getting. It was a non-stop pain; he was always either exhausted, or hungry. Sometimes he was horny, but Aizen didn't appreciate it, and said that he didn't want his children as 'an audience'. So Gin was starved, and pretty annoyed at life. Now he understood why Nnoitra spent most of his time sleeping when he was pregnant; but Gin couldn't even do that anymore.

Before, the twins, whom Gin still didn't know the gender for, since they were turned funny at the last ultrasound, never kicked. In fact, the first time they kicked, at sixteen weeks, had been the last time, until about week twenty-two, when they decided they enjoyed hurting the person giving them life. They did not sleep at the same time as Gin. What was even worse was that Aizen didn't believe him that they were kicking, since they would always stop whenever the leader would go and take a feel.

Twenty-four weeks was the point of viability for twins. That meant that they could survive outside of his body.

"Yo, Gin."

"Thanks for letting me come."

"Ha, don't say those words to me."

It was during the twenty-fourth week that Gin found himself in Nnoitra's room, going through his closet for clothing to wear. Or rather, Nnoitra was going through the closet, while Gin sat on the bed, mourning the vision of his feet.

"I don't even want these anymore," Nnoitra said, throwing a pile of stretched yoga pants and over-sized t-shirts at Gin's head, "Szayel keeps saying all this shit about a 'number two', and I know he's not talking about crap here. But, no, I'm not letting that freak around me until he gets out of this maternal-freaky-science-experiment mood. He can take the next load, I'm serious."

"I hear ya," Gin said, scratching the underside of his stomach; those stretch marks were a bitch, "I want this to be over~!"

"Oh, there you are, Gin-chan," Szayel appeared in the doorway, tucking a stray pink strand behind his ear, "guess what, my pear-shaped friend?" He was guiding by the hand a little pink-haired girl, Verena, who stared up at Gin with the same creepy amber eyes as Szayel. She was dragging behind her a large wooden sword, and looked rather innocent. But this was the girl that threw salt and flour all over the hallways a month ago, not to mention the multiplying cero burn marks that keep appearing and tarnishing the white walls of Las Noches.

"What, another 'doctor's appointment'?" Gin moaned, "but we just had one two weeks ago!"

"Yes, but that was unsuccessful because the babies were turned," Szayel cooed sweetly, "don't you want to see if you got girls or boys in there?" He smiled manically, "or one of both?"

"If it means getting up," Gin said darkly, "than no."

"Awh, you're no fun," Szayel said, "now get up, Aizen-sama is ordering this to be done. He's even more anxious than I to see how the whole gender thing turns out."

"Fine," Gin said with a sight, throwing out his arm and bracing his arms against his knees, "someone help me up."

Nnoitra pulled him to his feet, after much groaning and a bit of a pant.

"You weight a ton."

"Shut up," Gin smiled, "okay, let's go, then,"he looked down at Verena, who was doing an impressive trick with her wooden sword, "what do you think, Versus? What gender do think your….cousins…? Are going to be?"

"Cousins?" Verena asked, raising a pink eyebrow in unison with Szayel.

"What, I thought she called me Uncle Gin?" Gin said, looking to Nnoitra, who shrugged.

"Boys," Verena said, very serious for a five-year-old, "two boys."

"What?" Gin cried, "no! Two girls, I'm telling you!"

"It'll be two girls," Nnoitra said with an evil smile, "I swear it., because you're not enough of a man to make a boy!"

"Well, it looks like you weren't, either," Gin smiled, patting Verena on the head, who looked angry that the ex-shinigami was messing up her hair, "are we gonna go? Is Aizen-sama coming?"

"No," Szayel said, leading the group out of the room, "he's busy back in the human world."

"What? And he didn't bring me with him!"

"No, he brought Tousen," Szayel said, almost regrettably, "he didn't think you were in fit condition."

"Ah! Fuck this! I'm fine!" Gin didn't show it, but he was pretty upset about this, after all, he was doing this all for Aizen.

"Okay? You can't even walk normally." Szayel said, picking up Verena and carrying her on his hip.

"I'd like to see you walk normally while pregnant." Gin said to Szayel.

"I don't know, I've never been pregnant," he said, batting his long eyelashes to Nnoitra, "though I'd really _love_ to see if we can have a boy!"

"_Get away from me you harlot!_" Nnoitra cried, doing something like a karate-chop action with his arms. Szayel rolled his eyes, Verena doing the same thing next to him.

"But, Mommy," Verena said, "a baby brother would be so fun! An' I could protect him from the scary Fracciones!"

"Ah," Nnoitra said, his face going red, because he really couldn't say no to his daughter, "ah…we'll talk about it later, how about…"

"Uuu, let's just get this over with," Gin rolled his eyes; thankfully Szayel's lab was suspiciously close to Nnoitra's room, and they were already entering the large room. The all-too-familiar hospital bed with the ultrasound machine was pushed forward near the door, so Gin literally took five steps, took off his top, and jumped (or pushed himself with much difficulty) onto the bed, "let's see those babies, eh?"

"Here, take your _only_ child," Szayel said, handing Verena off to Nnoitra, and, after pushing up his glasses and smiling slyly, turning on the machine and squirting some of the blue liquid onto his stomach, "now, let's see if they'll co-operate today, hm?"

"Yeah, sure, go on." Gin was half excited, half still in shock from the cold gel.

"Yes, well then," Szayel took turns from glaring at the black-and-white-and-very-fuzzy screen, and the little wand he was navigating around Gin's abdomen, "they shouldn't be hard to find, they are taking up most of your uterus, here," he frowned, before finally smiling, "ah, see, there they are."

"I don't see anything!" Nnoitra said rather loudly, causing Szayel and Verena to roll their eyes again.

"I see it!" Gin gasped, "I…_swear_ that's a penis, right?"

"Yes," Szayel said, "I mean, I have seen a lot of them. That is definantly one. Or a tiny, tiny leg."

"Szayel!" Nnoitra cried, covering Verena's ears with his one giant hand, "you're fucking teaching our child foul language!"

"Nnoitra, really," Szayel pushed up his glasses, and pointed at the white blob on the screen, "yes, this one is a boy, and that is not a mutation, but a male genital. Now for the other one," he brought the wand around to the other side, "this one's hiding behind your ribcage, here. And it's a…" he stared at the quivering white blob with a head and limbs on the ultrasound; the first baby was kickcing the second one in the gut, "yes, another boy."

"What!" Nnoitra cried, his jaw dropping, "No! You know you don't have to lie to make Verena feel like she's right!"

"Nnoitra-chan, look at this, and tell me you don't see a boy." Szayel said, pointing to the screen.

"Not only is it a boy, but…it's a _big _boy, heh heh." Gin said, rubbing the side of his stomach because the first baby was starting to kick feverishly at the second one, and poking at the sides of Gin's insides.

"Well, I suppose Aizen-sama will be happy." Szayel said, pressing 'print screen' on the machine.

"What do you want to be the one that's getting his ass kicked will turn out a pussy?" Nnoitra laughed, and Gin probably would have kicked him if he had been as moody as he had been a few months earlier or in the correct position to reach him.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Szayel asked, taking his print-out of the ultrasound of the twins, circling the proof that they were male in a pink marker, "now that you know the sex?"

"No," Gin said, slowly sitting up, wiping the blue stuff off himself and reaching for his shirt in vain, "Aizen-taichou and I haven't really talked about anything, not since I ruined his plan. Well, I think I ruined, but he said it was all a part of his plan in the first place," he stared up at the ceiling, "it's all very complex, but Aizen-taichou is smart like that."

"He _sure_ is," Nnoitra said sarcastically, looking to Szayel with a smile, "not as smart as my Szayel~"

"That's very flattering." Szayel said flatly, though he did accept the kiss from Nnoitra.

"Ah, I'm bored!" Verena whined, though, coming from her, sounded incredibly cute.

"Yes, well, we're done here," Szayel said, giving a fleeting glance to Gin, "actually, Gin, I was reading a book about prenatal care last night."

"What? You were just reading it last night! I thought you had done this all before!" Gin cried, slowly slipping down off the bed, testing for the ground with his bare feet.

"Aha," Szayel said, slyly smiling to Nnoitra, "well, the first time I was slightly flying by the seat of my pants, and I was quite happy when it all turned out," he looked back to Gin, "this time, I thought it might be a good idea to read about it a little further. It seems this whole time you should be taking vitamins to ensure the baby, or rather babies, are healthy. It might be even more important, since you're carrying twins, and you might have a deficiency in your vitamin D…" he looked Gin up and down, "you don't want to have anemic babies."

"I don't even know what that means," Gin said, clutching his middle, "what…well, do we have some vitamins I can take?"

"Ah, yes I do. I slipped out to the drug store earlier this week and nearly bought the whole prenatal care aisle," he walked over to one of his counters, pulling out a drawer and retrieving a whole bag of little pill boxes of various sizes and shapes, chucking it at Gin, and handing him the picture of the ultrasound, "yes, _please_ follow the directions."

"Uuu," Gin looked in the bag, at the plethora of little pill boxes that he was sure he'd forget to take. He was having a hard time remembering anything lately, "Szayel, I don't think I can take all this," when he looked up, Szayel and his little family was gone. Feeling rather alone, he picked up his shirt off the floor, which was a task all its own, and left to go back and search for _someone_, "I mean, I guess I'm not alone…" he said to himself, staring at the ultrasound as he walked down the empty halls. For the place being full of Arrancar, it was suspiciously quiet most days. It seemed as if they generally kept to themselves, or in little groups, hidden away until there was someone started a fight. Gin went back to his own room; it was relatively small and unlived in, because he generally stayed near Aizen, but when Aizen was away, he didn't go in alone; the last time he did, he found Ulquiorra's eyeliner, and would rather not wonder why, or how, that had been in there.

Lying back on his bed alone, staring at the white blobs in the black paper, which now slightly resembled babies, he rethought his day in his mind. He hadn't thought of names for the two, even though they'd been hitching a ride on his middle section for almost seven months now.

"Fuck, I want this to be over~" he sighed, turning onto his side, "I'm only halfway…."

"It'll be over soon enough." A familiar voice said from the doorway, which Gin had left open in his haste.

"Aizen?" Gin said, surprised, trying to jump up and failing horribly, "you're back?"

"Yes," Aizen sat down next to him on the bed, smiling, "is that the ultrasound I missed?"

"Yeah, it is," Gin said giving the photo over to Aizen, "can you guess what gender they are from the picture?"

"Well, unless that's a third arm…boys?"

"Yeah, bitch!" Gin laughed, "two boys! Take that, eh, Nnoitra!"

"Verena is turning out to be a good fighter," Aizen said passively, still staring at the page, "this one over here…it looks like he's kicking the other one, doesn't he?"

"He is," Gin said, placing his hand on his stomach, "oh, yeah, he is…."

"Does it hurt?" Aizen asked, frowning. Gin smiled.

"No, it kinda tickles," he lifted up his shirt, "an' sometimes you can see it, which is cool."

"Of course, you'd be entertained by that."

"Yeah, it's weird as hell!" Gin's face fell suddenly, "oh, Aizen-taichou…can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Aizen said, finally looking up from the photo.

"Why didn't you take me today with you? You didn't even say you were going to the human world, and you left me here…you took Tousen instead." Gin didn't know why, but he felt tears welling. He looked away, cursing himself. He had turned into such a baby!

"…Are you crying?"

"No!"

"Yes you are," Aizen looked at him, rolling his eyes, "this is a hormone thing, isn't it—"

"_Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm upset!_" Gin flailed his arms, knowing somewhere in his mind that it _was _a hormone thing, but not wanting to admit it, "why didn't you take me? I used to be your right hand man!"

"You still are, Gin," Aizen said, wrapping his arm around him, "I just don't want you, or our little ones, to get hurt."

"B-but," Gin sniffled, "you still took Tousen…."

"Just think of it like this," Aizen said, smiling warmly and rubbing Gin's arm, "Tousen is dispensable."

"O-okay," Gin wiped away the tears that had betrayed him and had run down his face, "why were you there, anyways?"

"The Shinigami are looking for a fight," Aizen said darkly, "they're trying to find a way into Hueco Mundo, through the human world. Almost like a back door. I went down there and made sure that there is no way, unless they use La Garganta."

"Oh," Gin nodded, "what about that little weasel Urahara?"

"He's been taken care of."

"That's good, I never liked that guy," Gin said, "and what the hell is up with the fan? It's not _that_ hot out…."

"Gin."

"Yes?"

"May I?" He put his hand on Gin's stomach.

"Well, you already are…" Gin put his own hand on top of Aizen's, "they always stop when you put your hand there."

"That's rather foreboding," Aizen said, giving the belly one last pat before letting Gin reclaim it, "your belly button's popped out, you know."

"Yeah, I know, it hurt like a mother fucker," Gin yawned, "Aizen-taichou…I'm kinda tired…."

"Then you should rest," Aizen said, "do you want to come back to my room?"

"If you'll take me."

"Of course!"

"I meant carry me," Gin smiled, "my feet hurt."

"Oh," Aizen sighed, "well, I'm just happy you're over eating all those ridiculous, disgusting things."

"I'm not," Gin said as Aizen pulled him to his feet, "and it's _not _disgusting! But...can we go past the kitchen, too?"


	8. Surprise!

Chapter 8: Surprise!

(28 weeks, 2nd Trimester)

"Nope, you're good, all the tests came back clear." Szayel said, sitting at the edge of the bed, flipping through papers attached to a clipboard.

"That's great," Gin smiled, "uuu…how far along am I exactly?" He had lost track.

"Twenty-nine weeks on Tuesday," Szayel said, pushing up his glasses, "hm, the two are doing very well, indeed. Only about two more months left, too."

"What? I thought I had three months of this left," Gin said, looking to Aizen, who was staring off into space. Sometimes Gin got the impression that Aizen didn't even care, "twelve weeks if I'm twenty-eight now."

"That would be if you carried to full term," Szayel said, walking over and pulling a book out of a desk drawer, handing it to Gin, "according to this book, most twins are born around thirty-eight weeks. Anymore, and it might cause harm to _the mother_." he smile up mockingly at Gin, who wasn't looking at him, but rather flipping through the book.

"Can I borrow this?" Gin asked, frowning in disgust at a cross-section of a seven-month-pregnant woman.

"Yes, you can," Szayel said, waving his hand, "I think I've got a few copies, somewhere. You're lucky, Aizen-sama," Aizen looked up at Szayel at the mention of his name, "at least he's interested. Nnoitra didn't give a hoot what was going on inside him."

"Yes, I suppose," Aizen said patting Gin on the head as if he were a child, still, "I'm just anxious for the little boys to be born."

"Yeah, and you think I'm not?" Gin frowned, "I can't even walk right anymore." This was true, and though Gin hated to admit it, his stride now rather resembled a waddle.

"Yes, we're all very anxious," Aizen said, rubbing Gin's shoulder, "shall we go, Gin?"

"Go where?" Gin asked tiredly, and, with some effort, slid off the bed. He was tired of all these appointments and things. When he used to see pregnant women back in Soul Society, they used to always look so happy all the time. Gin just felt tired and wobbly and hungry. He wanted to fight, or train, or _something_, but Aizen had taken his sword away months ago, and stealing the wooden sword from Verena was a bad idea now that she was starting to learn how to use it. Nnoitra was intensely training her, as if there was an impending battle; Aizen approved of this.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, you probably have some important stuff to do," Gin said, pulling his shirt down in vain; it kept sliding back because, like most things, it was too small, "I'm just going to go to the kitchen an' make a sandwich an' read this book." He held up the book again, "it's like a horror movie in text form."

"Are you sure?" Aizen smiled, grabbing Gin's hand, "I think you'll want to come with me." He led Gin out of the lab, saying thank you to Szayel, who nodded knowingly.

"Er, Aizen-sama? What's going on?" Gin asked, following his leader down the hallway; they weren't going towards Aizen's room _or _the kitchen, which worried Gin.

"We're going somewhere special." Aizen said. Gin moaned.

"But!" He cried, "I'm not wearing anythin' good!" He wasn't wearing shoes, since they were such a hassle to put on, and a pair of shorts that were too big, since they weren't originally meant for someone in his situation, and fell down a lot. He wore a shirt that had been Nnoitra's that said 'I HEART NY', "I look ugly."

"Nonsense!" Aizen said, smiling, "you're glowing."

"Fuck. I hate that; it's so misleading. I could be dying in battle but no one would know because they'd look at me and say 'oh, he's _glowing_!'"

"It seems like you still have your sense of humor," Aizen said as they came to a doorway; it was one Gin had never seen before, "Let us _go inside_." He said the last two words loudly, opening the door slowly, and Gin was staring at him suspiciously when figures in black-and-white jumped out of nowhere and nearly sent Gin into preterm labor.

"Surprise!" The figures cried.

"Uwah!" Gin cried, jumping back into Aizen's arms, "ah! Holy shit, guys, you nearly scared me to death!"

"Uh, sorry," Nnoitra said, rising back up to his feet after jumping out at Gin, a pink party hat on his head, "it's a surprise party."

"Are you surprised?" Grimmjow asked, already sucking on a beer bottle. The room was filled with Espada; infact, all of them ,except Szayel, were there, wearing party hats that had blue soothers on them. Ulquiorra's hat looked lopsided as he fished for punch near the back, and Aaroniero, who was trying to hold a conversation with Halibel, but seemed to be talking more to himself, wore two hats on his head, which would periodically slip down since he had no chin to keep them in position. Starrk was asleep, already, sitting in one of the folding chairs pushed against the wall, a kazoo still clutched in his hands. Lilynette was passed out underneath him, as if she had had too much to drink. Barragan was poking around the mound of shoddily-wrapped gifts in the corner with Yammi. Tousen was glaring at them from the other side, his arms crossed, his part hat on backwards, though Gin guessed he wouldn't know.

"A surprise party? What the hell for?" Gin asked, subconsciously pulling at the ends of his shirt, while the 'evil twin', as he had nicknamed him, kicked him in the ribs.

"It's a baby shower!" Nnoitra cried excitedly, jumping up and down, "I picked out the cake!"

"Uh," Gin looked to Aizen.

"They wanted to have one," the ex-Shinigami said, "especially Nnoitra, since they 'didn't get to have one for Verena'."

"Yeah!" Nnoitra said, "look, there's a ton of gifts for you, too. I'm the host, yo, so I hope you're satisfied!"

"Thanks," Gin said, smiling his wide grin, "yeah, but, y'know, it's not fun without the booze."

"No! I took care of that too!" Nnoitra said, standing proudly as if he were a super hero, "Grimmjow?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Grimmjow disappeared behind a chair for a moment, popping back up seconds later and handing Gin a white bottle with writing on the side, "we had to go all the way to the human world for this."

"What…?" Gin brought the bottle close to his face, reading the fine print on the side, "non-alcoholic sake…oh, nice!"

"Yeah, so now you won't feel left out." Nnoitra sat down on his chair with a _whump_; the flimsy thing wobbled under his weight. Gin uncapped the bottle and took a swig. His face went white and he spit the liquid out all over the place.

"Bleck! It tastes like shit!"

"Maybe you just forgot what it tastes like?" Nnoitra grabbed the glass, taking a swig, with just about the same reaction, "nah, it tastes like shit."

"I just said that!"

"Well, I dunno, maybe you were lying!"

"That's gross." Grimmjow said, staring at the little spit-and-fake-sake puddle on the floor. Gin and Nnoitra followed his gaze.

"Eww…"

"Ahem," Aizen stepped forward, "can someone tell me how this 'shower' thing works?"

"Why don't we wait for Szayel?" Nnoitra started.

"I'm already here, you git," Szayel said from behind Nnoitra's shoulder, causing the tall Espada to jump, "I've been here for the past two minutes." He held up his glass of punch and adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"Oh," Nnoitra trailed off, before turning to Aizen and saying, "well, see, we all got a gift for Gin and the new baby-"

"Babies." Gin corrected.

"Babies, sorry," Nnoitra rolled his eye, "yeah, so he gets to open them and pretend to be excited about it, then we get to play some games."

"What? Where did you learn about this?" Grimmjow asked, his mouth open in a frown.

"On the internet, of course!"

"You have the internet?" Gin raised an eyebrow, "I thought only Aizen-sama had a computer."

"Dude, how else would I get that awesome porn I showed you last night?" he said, sticking out his tongue out and smiling, "that stuff was better than playboy, I'm telling you. That's what the internet is for!"

"Nnoitra…" Szayel groaned.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra creeped up behind the group, causing nearly everyone to jump, "can we start this 'party'? I don't mean to sound….unenthusiastic, but I have other things to do than drink fruit-flavoured water."

"Hey! I made the punch, you little emo!" Grimmjow growled, raising a fist to the Quarta. Aizen caught it instantly, without so much as flinching.

"Now, now, my darling Espada. No need to get angry, Ulquiorra doesn't know how to appreciate something made with such _heart_. Now, Ulquiorra, don't you want to stay and celebrate the birth of my sons?"

"If you wish, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said. He slunk back to his spot, looking like he needed a hug. _He always looks like that_, Gin thought, shrugging, _that kid needs to get laid._

"Okay, okay!" Nnoitra was then saying, flailing his long arms, "you sit here, Gin," he pulled forward a chair that had been decorated with toilet paper and cardboard soothers.

"What? Why? Why is there toilet paper?"

"We couldn't find any diapers," Nnoitra shrugged, "'cause, y'know, Verena's been pottytrained for a while now…."

"Whatever," Gin sat down, "'cause this isn't embarrassing at all."

"Yo, dude, you're pregnant. I think the point of embarrassment has past," Nnoitra muttered. He picked up a present wrapped in shiny, pink foil and handed it to Gin, "this is from Szayel and I!"

"I wrapped it," Szayel said, "…that's why it looks like it was wrapped by someone older than five."

"Hey, shut up!"

"Thanks," Gin said, tearing into the pink foil. He opened the unveiled cardboard box and peered inside, "what…the…fuck?" He pulled out a pair of leather pants, some cigarettes, and a giant bottle of sake, "how the hell are they supposed to use this?"

"You bastard!" Grimmjow cried, pointing a finger at Nnoitra, "I saw that episode of Friends, too! _You stole my idea!_"

"Well, technically we stole it from Monica and Rachel, but—" Szayel started. Grimmjow hissed like an angry cat.

"It's fine, whatever," Gin laughed, "now I just have two pair of leather pants," he turned to look at Aizen who stood behind him, "you can use them, 'cause I know you have a collection going…."

"Ahem," Aizen cleared his throat, his face going a little red, "Starrk! Wake up and give Gin your gift."

"Hu?" Starrk awoke with a start, nearly falling off his chair, "oh, uh…Lilynette, go give it to him." He prodded the little girl with his foot.

"Hey!" she cried, getting to her feet, yawning, "you lazy ass."

"I resent that." Starrk said, though he looked like he was falling asleep again.

"Yeah, whatever," Lilynetter shuffled over to the pile of presents and picked out a very long, loosely-rectangular gift wrapped up in paper with sleeping puppies on it. Gin was surprised to find it was squishy when he took it from the girl, "Happy pregnancy thing!" Lilynette said with a smile, "we didn't know what to getcha to we got you this thing at the 'Babies-R-Us' store. Not too sure how it works…."

"Er," Gin unwrapped it curiously. It was a pillow; a very squishy and about as long as Gin was tall, "a body pillow?"

"Oh! That's good!" Nnoitra said, jumping up from his chair excitedly, "like, when you can't get comfy and you have to sleep on your side…you put that underneath you and it's all good…" he trailed off, sitting back down, "I have one like that…."

"Uh, thank you, Starrk and Liliynette," Gin said. He leaned back in his chair, "this is boring, do I have to do this?"

"Yes," Aizen said with a smile, "but I'll give you _my_ present later."

* * *

The party had been fun, even with the absurd games Nnoitra had made them play, including 'name-that-baby', in which the Espada were forced to give names to the babies, and the one, or rather, two that the couple liked the best would win an extra piece of cake.

"They're boys, right?" Grimmjow had asked. Gin nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it's takes a _real_ man to make little boys, eh?"

"Will you be quiet about that?" Nnoitra frowned, "what names do you nominate, Grimmy?"

"Hm," he stared down at Gin, which made the pregnant man a little uncomfortable, "how about Takeshi," he smiled viciously, "I don't know why, but the name has been floating around in my mind for a while."

"Sure…what about the other one?"

"Er…Takeshi the Second…?"

"You're no fun. You're disqualified." Grimmjow said dully, "Takeshi the Second isn't even a name."

"Hey! I could be!" Grimmjow sneered, but Nnoitra had moved on to Zommari, who had been sitting next to Grimmjow, sipping the fruit punch as if it were good whiskey.

"Joaquin," he said in his deep voice, "and Ezequiel. I believe it means 'God with strengthen'."

"Oh, I like that one!" Aizen said, smiling, elbowing Gin in the side enthusiastically.

"Ah, stop it," Gin frowned, "it tickles…."

Gin hadn't liked any of the suggestions, though Aizen really did like Joaquin because it meant _God has made_, which he thought of as an 'Aizen was here' stamp on the boys.

"But I want something Japanese," Gin had told Aizen later, "not any of these new-fangled American names. They make them sound like movie stars or something."

The rest of the night had gone well, and after everyone who could get drunk had gotten drunk, and wobbled away, and the lights had been turned off, and everyone had gone to bed, Gin was still awake. He couldn't get any sleep anymore, and was turning into an insomniac, even with that pillow that Starrk and Lilynette had given him. Hell, he should have been exhausted from what Aizen gave him; really, he was just thankful the leader had changed his mind about the whole abstinence thing.

Yawning, he decided to get out of bed and walk around for a bit. Maybe then the babies would decided to calm down and let him sleep; they seemed to still be in party-mode.

He shuffled around for a bit; he didn't want to wander too far from his room incase his feet started to swell up (which was bound to happen), and he would be too tired to go back. But something pulled him onwards, back towards the room where the party had been. It was as if his feet lead him there on their own because, before he had realized where he was wandering off to, he was standing in front of the dark room. Piles of wrapping paper and empty red cups still littered the floor. He entered the room, pushing past the mess Nnoitra was _supposed_ to have cleaned up.

"Stupid Espada…can't get them to do anything." Gin grummbled, kicking the small pile of ripped apart paper lightly with his barefoot. The paper drifted on the breeze he had made and floated away across the room, "great, more mess…ah well, it's not like I'm gonna clean it up." He chuckled, watching the paper scatter. He sighed, turning back to the rest of the pile, "hey… what's that?" His eyebrows knit together as he saw something he hadn't seen before. A small, white envelope that had been hidden under all the mess, and if Gin was seeing correctly, the thing was slightly glowing, "yeah, 'cause that's not weird at all," he stared at it a little while longer. He was absolutely certain he hadn't seen a glowing envelope earlier; or just a white envelope for that matter, the glowing effect might have been from the weird sake. Something told him it wasn't from any of the Espada; the Espada were to white as the Shinigamis were to black: they saw it so often they tended to bedazzle their thing in other colours. Also, when Gin had picked up the envelope (which had taken the greater portion of five minutes), it smelt like roses, and no one in Hueco Mundo, except Charlotte Culhorne, though he tended to go for lilacs, smelt like roses. "What the fuck…?" He flipped over the envelope so the front was facing him; it read, it curly, pink sparkly writing: Ichimaru Gin and Company.

Eyeing the envelope skeptically, he wasn't sure if he should open it. It probably _was_ from Charlotte Culhorne, and the lord knows Gin didn't want anything from that guy. The last thing Mr. Culhorne had given him was pink, glitter mascara. Gin was almost afraid of what he'd find appropriate for children.

"Yeah…what the hell," Gin shrugged, ripping open the envelope from the top and pulled out the little card that was inside. It too was pink and glittery, just like the writing on the front, with a few hearts and a lethargic-looking puppy on the front. Gin's nose crinkled as if he smelt something disgusting, but opened the card anyways. He was then showered in blue sparkles; they flew out at him from the inside of the card.

"Ack!" He wiped his face, the sparkles still floating to the ground. Groaning, he in vain tried to get the sparkles off his face, but he knew they'd probably be there for the next half-year. Sparkles were a devious form of combat; not only did they last forever and were quite embarrassing when pointed out mid-battle, but if they got in your eyes, they were deadly. Or at least felt like it.

Finally recovering from the glitter-attack, Gin actually got around to reading the card. Pink glittery gel pen was scribbled on the plain inside, annotating the simple text with hearts and stars. He squinted to read the cursive writing in the shadowy room.

_Congrats, hon, I'm sorry I couldn't make it,_

_You know how Ol' Yama is._

_But I hope you're not having __too__ much fun without me, honey!_

_Now for my two names, may I suggest Tomitaro and Jojiro? _

_It means First Son and Second Son, and, as far as I know, these are your firsts ;)_

_I'll come over and see you sometime, kid_.

It wasn't so much the note, but who it was signed by that made his knees weak.

_Love,_

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

He put the card back into its envelope and slipped it into his pants pocket. Then, he went back to bed, suddenly very tired.


End file.
